No siempre tres son multitud
by DougaRR
Summary: Tanto Dianna como Lea y Naya son una pareja estable la cual ya se ha dado a conocer en todo el mundo, todo es feliz en sus vidas sus carreras van en continuo crecimiento, hasta que los problemas surgen pero en vez de provocar una separación hará que su amor se haga mas fuerte, y que mejor que un bebe para ayudarles... HABRÁ MUCHO PERO QUE MUCHO DRAMA... Mi primer Fanfic LEEDLO!
1. Os he echado de menos

Estaba siendo un día agotador, desde primera hora habían comenzado a grabar los nuevos capítulos de la nueva temporada de Glee, habían parado el rodaje para comer.

**-¡Nada que no me coge el teléfono!-** Exclamo Lea nerviosa volviendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos. Naya le sonrío, le cogió del brazo con dulzura y la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola, le sonrío y le beso sus labios.

-**Peque, si no te coge el teléfono es porque estará todavía dormida**- le apretó contra ella -**además te recuerdo que acaba de empezar sus vacaciones**- le dio un pequeño pico- **y cuando la dejamos esta mañana en la cama se quedo dormía como un bebe**- no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento de marcharse contagiando a Lea.

_FLASHBACK_

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana la luz ya había empezado a entrar por las ventanas y debían levantarse ya que dentro de una hora tenían que coger un vuelo de Los Ángeles a Nueva York el cual duraba una hora y media así les permitiría llegar a tiempo para estar a las 8:30 en el set para comenzar el rodaje. Estaban las tres metidas en la cama, aunque si querían cumplir con sus horarios debían comenzar a levantarse, pero había algo o más bien alguien que les prohibía levantarse, Naya y Lea se encontraban en los extremos de la cama mientras ella desde el medio se encontraba aferrada a sus cuerpos desnudos con cada mano.

-**Di cariño suéltanos llegaremos tarde si no lo haces**- le dijo Lea con dulzura acariciando le mejilla.

-¡**No!- **exclamó inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña aferrándose más a ellas –**hace apenas unas horas que llegue de trabajar y no he podido disfrutar casi de vosotras**- mordió con dulzura el hombro desnudo de Lea.

**-¿Que no has podido disfrutar de nosotras?-** la miraba totalmente incrédula-** te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que interrumpiste nuestro sueño cuando llegaste como una autentica depredadora sexual** – Dianna la miraba levantando una ceja y Naya sonrió**- Y que conste que no me quejo**- se inclinó besándola mientras le acariciaba su torso desnudo.

Dianna se incorporó olvidándose por completo de su desnudez y de que tenían las ventanas abiertas **– ahora resulta que no puedo tener sexo con mis chicas** – se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero tanto Naya como Lea sonrieron –**es que os he echado muchísimo de menos no me gusta estar tanto tiempo separadas, además ya vais a empezar con el rodaje y no tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntas**- se sentó sobre sus rodillas con un gesto de tristeza en su cara, tanto a Naya como a Lea les toco el corazón ya que tenía razón.

Y es que era verdad no sabían estar la una sin la otra se completaban como auténticas piezas de puzzle y eran un trio perfecto al principio su relación fue difícil ya que lo debían llevar en secreto debido a la fama y sin olvidar que era poco común una relación de tres pero desde que decidieron hacerla pública la gente se había vuelto totalmente loca tanto positiva como negativamente aunque tenían algún que otro enemigo parecía ser que ya les habían aceptado y para que mentir la vida les iba genial Lea y Naya seguían grabando con Glee aunque Lea había sacado ya su tercer disco y dentro de poco iba a empezar una gira mundial y Naya dos meses atrás se encontraba en una gira por todo el continente Americano de su primer disco mientras Dianna seguía trabajando con su página web y protagonizando películas se podría decir que la vida las estaba tratando bien.

Lea abrazo a Naya por la cintura besando su mejilla y esta miro a Dianna y le sonrió abriendo los brazos – **ven aquí corderito enamorado**- se acercó y se dejó abrazar por Naya escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, Lea le acarició la cabeza mientras la miraba con dulzura, Dianna comenzó a besar los pechos desnudos de Naya mientras acariciaba el muslo de Lea subiéndolo con delicadeza hacia su centro, ante estos gestos Naya beso a Lea mientras deslizada sus manos hasta llegar al culo de Dianna apretándola más hacia ella, lo que empezó con tontas caricias termino con las tres tumbadas en la cama tratando recuperar la respiración después de haber hecho el amor.

Lea se levantó, mientras Dianna se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Naya que esta le acariciaba el brazo perdida en sus pensamientos, Lea se disponía a entrar por la puerta del cuarto de baño después de haber cogido su ropa cuando se quedó observándolas unos segundos viendo que los amores de su vida estaban allí y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente las amaba con todo su corazón y daría todo por ellas al igual que ellas lo darían por ella, se giró y se metió a la ducha.

**-Mi lady nos vamos**- se acercó a Dianna acariciándole la cara y le beso los labios, entreabrió los ojos ya que se había quedado dormida y vio como Lea le acariciaba la cara y ambas estaban vestidas y con las maletas preparadas, les sonrió e hizo el amago de levantarse –**no, no, no, no te levantes cariño descansa vale**- ella asintió quedándose otra vez dormida- **en el descanso te llamo, de acuerdo?**- sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar – **te quiero**- se lo dijo sin separarse de sus labios mientras que Naya desde el otro lado de la cama le besaba la cabeza y le susurraba contra ella**- descansa bebe**- la volvió a besar la cabeza y se alejó hacia la puerta – **vamos pequeña que llegamos tarde**- dijo mirando a Lea que seguía besando a Dianna, la cogió de la mano y se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando oyeron un susurro apenas fue audible pero ellas lo oyeron a la perfección**- os amo más que a nada en el mundo** – susurro una Dianna completamente dormida, sonrieron emocionadas y salieron por la puerta.

_FIN FLASBACK_

Lea resoplo aun abrazando a Naya – **pero si son las cuatro de la tarde casi**- sacudió la cabeza y se levantó sentándose a su lado, Naya simplemente le dejo un beso en la cabeza y aun cogidas de la mano se metieron en la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus compañeros del cast.

Mientras Chord contaba una anécdota de lo que le había ocurrido en las vacaciones y todos reían se les acercaban Ryan y Brad –**venga chicos vuelta al trabajo-** todos se levantaron de su asiento, dejando a una Lea aun preocupada, mirando por última vez antes de apagarlo

Mientras en L.A. se encontraba una Dianna corriendo por el garaje para coger, su coche, una vez dentro de él arranco y salió quemando ruedas de la velocidad a la que iba -**Di, ¿te estoy llamando se puede saber dónde estás? Ash y yo te llevamos esperando media hora me muero de hambre –** al otro lado del teléfono solo se oía una respiración entrecortada Jessica y Ashley se miraron sin entender que hacia su amiga – ¿**Rubia?- **pregunto Ashley preocupada –**sí, sí, lo siento chicas pero es que me había dormido casi no me da tiempo ni a ducharme, pero ya voy de camino estoy en el coche-** contesto Dianna aun fatigada por la carrera que se había dado –**Di, que te he de hablar por teléfono a la hora de coger el coche, te esperamos pero no tardes mucho que Ash está que me muerde un brazo, anda conduce con cuidado - **sin esperar respuesta colgó.

En menos de 5 minutos estaba allí, bajo del coche y con una sonrisa se lanzó sobre ellas abrazándolas fuerte **- os echado de menos chicas** – entraron juntas al restaurante – **y nosotras a ti**- ya con la comida servida y después de una que otra risas –**pues lo que os digo Escocia es increíble, no he visto lugar más verde, aunque esto de estar casi tres meses fuera de L.A. la verdad que echaba de menos todo esto, la familia, a Le y a Nay y a vosotras por su puesto**- rio ante la mirada que le estaba echando Ashley temiendo que se olvidaría de ellas –**sé que es una faena estar tanto tiempo lejos pero Di es tu carrera, has nacido para ello y además, cuando consigas el Oscar todo habrá valido la pena**-Dianna asintió mientras llevaba un trozo de lechuga a la boca.

Una vez que acabaron de comer entre risas se fueron de compras y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, luego fueron a casa de Jessica y estuvieron durante horas hablando sobre el trabajo de Dianna, luego el de Jessica y por último el de Ashley, del amor, de las fiestas… vamos que se pusieron al día después de tres meses y aunque hablaban por Skype no era lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de la hora, se marchaban de la casa ya entrada la noche, Dianna se ofreció a llevar a Ashley a su casa –**adiós rubia, gracias por traerme, y conduce con cuidado que no sé cómo no te multan por exceso de velocidad –**le beso la mejilla y salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Dianna bajo la ventanilla y le voceo –**Ash, si no me multan es porque soy como Rayo McQueen, y solo me ven si fueran a la velocidad de la luz- **ambas reían por las tonterías de la rubia y las caras y gestos que hacía, subió la ventanilla y se marchó directa a su casa donde compartía casa con Naya y Lea, pero antes hizo una parada para comprar la comida favorita de cada una y unas rosas, quería una cena romántica, más bien la necesitaba, tanto tiempo separadas no era bueno.

Entró y se alegró al no ver luz, se calmó tenía organizó todo y se metió a la ducha y se puso guapa, se sentó a esperarlas en el sofá mientras encendía la televisión, se acordó de su teléfono lo tenía en silencio, vio la hora que era las 00:00 y todavía no estaban allí, se preocupó al ver varias llamadas de ambas, no las llamaría lo más seguro que estuvieran en el vuelo asique decidió mandarle un mensaje a Lea que era de quien tenía más llamadas perdidas: **Pequeña, ¿Qué tal vuestro día? Espero que no haya sido muy agotador, tengo una sorpresa para vosotras, no te llamo porque seguro que estáis en el vuelo, asique cuando vengáis a casa la veis con vuestro propios ojos, os quiero. **

Se lo envió y se recostó la espalda contra el sofá y cerró los ojos, hasta que el sonido de su móvil clamaba por su atención, era Lea que le estaba llamando, sonrió, ya estarán en el taxi y seguro que están impacientes por saber la sorpresas – **Hola mi amor**- descolgó con voz sexual –**hola mi lady-** le contesto de la misma forma – ¿**ya estáis en el taxi peque?- **hoyó un silencio y luego un suspiro –**no mi lady, por eso te habíamos llamado Ryan nos quiere muy temprano mañana y nos había cogido ya un hotel, lo siento cariño- **Dianna se quedó sin palabras- **ahh-** se produjo un silencio incómodo hasta que Naya interrumpió –**lo sentimos mucho bebe, nos sabe fatal te prometo compasártelo-** cargo sus pulmones y expulso lentamente el aire, busca tranquilizarse porque se había molestado – **no…no os preocupéis supongo que podremos hacer otro día lo que tenía preparado, anda id a descansar que seguro que estáis cansadas, mañana hablamos- **se disponía a colgar cuando la voz de Lea le freno –**espera mi lady, pero nosotras queremos hablar contigo ¿Qué has hecho hoy en el día?-** levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomándose una copa de vino –**no importa, la verdad que no ha sido un día interesante, además yo también me voy a dormir, estoy cansada, os quiero mucho- **sin esperar respuesta colgó y apagó el teléfono, se dirigió al comedor y apagó las velas, cogió la cena, la metió a la nevera, se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar, puso las rosas en agua, se había molestado bastante pero por mucho que se enfadara sabía que ni Lea ni Naya tenían la culpa asique no sería justo pagarlo con ellas asique sin más, se fue a su habitación se desnudó y se metió a la cama, buscando que el sueño llegara a ella.


	2. ¿Alex?

Mientras en Nueva York, **-¿se ha enfadado verdad?-** cuestiono Naya abrazándola mientras Lea se sentaba encima de ella –**si aunque no lo ha querido demostrar**- dijo triste, Naya le cogió de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso –**la entiendo, la echo mucho de menos**- Lea simplemente asintió aun bajando la cabeza, se levantó y le ofreció la mano y se metieron en la cama abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Dianna seguía todavía molesta por lo de anoche, se preparó rápido y salió a correr un rato, aunque no tenía mucha resistencia como lo la de Lea, necesitaba despejar su mente, mientras corría por más alto que subía el volumen de la música, su cabeza no deja de pensar ¿Desde cuándo estaban tan distanciadas? ¿Sentía celos de ellas? Seguían formulándose más y más cuestiones en su cabeza y sin ninguna respuesta correcta hasta que se dio cuenta de su último pensamiento ¿lo mejor sería separarse?, paró de correr asustada de esa estúpida idea, JAMÁS pensó, se moriría, sin tenerlas a sus lado…, cuando miro a su alrededor vio que había llegado a la playa, eran las 6 de la mañana y gracias a Dios no había nadie, asique sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta la orilla y se quedó en ropa interior y se lanzó al agua aunque estaba muy fría, necesitaba despejar esos estúpidos pensamientos, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla y la soledad en la que se encontraba, le ayudo bastante , toda empapada se volvió a vestir y corrió un poco más para secarse, y después volvería a casa, lo que ella no sabía era que la playa no estaba tan solitaria como ella creía, y ese sonido que le relajaba estaba siendo callado por el de una réflex en modo ráfaga.

En New York eran las 9 de la mañana, ya habían comenzado hacia un par de horas a trabajar, les dejaron media hora descanso para desayunar –**Naya, ven un momento**- Naya se acercó a Ryan -** ¿al final vas a firmar para la siguiente temporada?**- Naya no se esperaba que fuese tan directo Ryan –** Ryan, eso lo deberías hablar con mi representante, pero como ya te dijimos, en poco empiezo una gira por Europa, y no podría venir de continuo a grabar, podría venir algunos días, incluso alguna que otra semana enteras pero el resto serian salteados, asique no creo que firme, porque no podría cumplir con mis obligaciones- **Ryan asintió y la miró serio- **tienes razón mejor hablare de esto con tu representante-** Naya se cabreo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Lea y el resto de sus compañeros, la verdad que se estaba ya hartando de la actitud de Ryan que tenía últimamente estaba siendo bastante despectivo, inspiro con fuerza y abrazo a Lea para relajarse -**¿todo bien?**- Lea le beso la mejilla –**estoy ya bastante harta de Ryan, me cabrea su actitud últimamente-** todos la miraron asintiendo, la verdad que desde que la serie había recibido críticas ya que quería que volviese el antiguo cast de Glee, que si la serie no era lo de antes, Ryan se había vuelto un completo payaso.

–M**e pregunto se firmaría para la siguiente temporada, y claro le he dicho que con la gira por Europa, pues no podré venir a grabar todos los días y que podría aparecer en capítulos salteados, para que engañaros me da pena no estar en la siguiente temporada, os echare de menos, pero no creo que a él le eche mucho de menos-** Naya rio por su ultimo comentario, y las cara de tristezas de su compañero, se contagiaron de su risa –**te echare de menos mucho sobretodo hacer nuestras escenas de sexo –**le dijo sexualmente Heather a Naya mientras la abrazada –**Oye rubita quita las manos de MI chica, además solo hay rubia que le puede tocar así-** dijo una Lea completamente celosa –** tranquila, tranquila, que todos sabemos que eres pequeñita pero matona-** se metió una juguetona Naya, mientras le revolvía el pelo a su chica, Lea se hincho los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos –**pero eres mi pequeña matona-** dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla –**Awwww** – dijeron todos a coro –**a grabar YA!** –les grito Ryan mientras salía por la puerta del rodaje, y todos obedecieron.

Dianna ya salía de la ducha con el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla cuando llamaron a la puerta, se puso el albornoz y miro la hora, se extrañó, ¿Quién sería a esta hora?, al abrir la puerta creyó que se le había caído el albornoz al suelo, en apenas un segundo se sentía completamente desnuda y con los ojos casi saliéndose de las caras, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa **– ¿A...Al...Alex qu…que ha…haces aquí?** – Apenas le salían las palabras –**Hola Dianna, ¿cuánto tiempo? Si llego a saber que me recibirías en albornoz vengo mucho antes y con suerte me da tiempo hasta a ducharme contigo** – sonrió burlonamente, cerró la puerta y echo la llave guardándosela en el bolsillo, dio una vuelta a su alrededor –**bonita casa, aunque me gustaba más en la que vivíamos nosotros- **le dijo rozándole el hombro, Dianna trago con fuerza, aun paralizada, mientras tanto Alex se acercaba al mini bar y servía una copa de vino –¿**ya te has enterado no? – **Dianna reaccionó y le miró sin comprender a que se refería- **vamos a pasarnos un par de mesecitos, tu y yo en Australia, veras…** - fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil que se encontraba en su habitación, dudo si ir a por el o no, no quería problemas y miro a Alex – **¿lo vas a coger o tengo que hacerlo yo?**- le cuestiono Alex orgulloso por ver cómo le había pedido permiso, eso le daba ventaja para cumplir con su objetivo, sonrió maliciosamente al ver como se iba Dianna.

–**¿Sí?- **lo cogió sin mirar la pantalla –**Di soy yo Thor, me llamaron a noche para decirme que en apenas unos meses volverías a grabar para la siguiente pregunta de "Soy El Número Cuatro", te llame a noche pero tenías el móvil apagado, asique no los confirme que si estarías o no, después de todo lo que paso con Alex quería preguntarte – **Dianna escuchaba en silencio, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, apareciendo Alex con dos copas de vino le entrego una prácticamente obligándola a beber y esta lo único que hizo fue bebérsela de un trago, sin pensarlo Alex le entrego la otra y se la bebió igual –¿**Dianna estás ahí? ¿Estás sola?- **Cuestiono su representante preocupado por la actriz, Alex se puso en dedo en la boca indicando silencio – **S…si, Thor, n…no esto sola, te lo puedo decir esta noche lo que voy a hacer con respecto a la película, quiero hablar antes con Naya y Lea – **al oír los nombres de la chicas, Alex le cambio el gesto de la sonrisa pícara que traía a uno más serio y sin dudarlo le abrió el albornoz un poco bajándole los hombros y acercándose le beso el cuello, Dianna se alejó, colocándose el albornoz, cuando vio las intenciones del otro, poniéndose nerviosa apenas prestó atención, cuando Thor le hablaba, Alex le cogió el móvil y colgó.

Volvió acercarse a ella pegándola a la pared, de la habitación volviéndole a besar a Dianna el cuello, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, y le agarró de la cintura, Dianna al principio trato de resistirse pero iba perdiendo la batalla, para que engañarse después de tres meses sin ver a Naya y a Lea por culpa de la película, solo hicieron el amor en un par de ocasiones y eso en ellas no era muy normal ya que eran muy activas sexualmente, la necesidad le recorría todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos pensando en sus dos chicas, al abrirlos se golpeó con la realidad Alex se disponía a besarla cuando se alejó, corrió hacia el salón fue directo al mini bar y se tomó otra copa de vino, apoyándose las manos en la mesa, noto como Alex le abrazaba por la cintura, le beso el cuello pero apenas fue un beso y jugo con su lóbulo, a Dianna empezaban a temblarle las piernas y volvía a cerrar sus ojos pensando en sus dos chicas –**¿por qué te resistes, si lo estas deseando? –**dijo Alex con voz ronca, haciendo un movimiento pélvico contra ella, para que notara que él también lo deseaba, le desabrocho el albornoz cuando parecía que ya estaba algo convencida y antes de darle la vuelta para poder verla desnuda, volvió a sonar su teléfono, mientras le besaba el cuello, Alex lo descolgó y lo puso en altavoz pero Dianna no dijo nada estaba más concentrada en tratar de combatir su necesidad, cerrándose de nuevo el albornoz, y alejándose de él, sirviéndose otra copa **–¿Bebe, estas ahí?, sé que estas todavía molesta pero como te dije a noche te compensaremos esta noche vamos a pasarla contigo, nos acaban de decir que saldremos antes de las 19:00 y así podremos… -**al oír la voz de Naya se dio cuenta de lo que había estado apunto a hacer, apenas oía el monólogo que tenía Naya su culpabilidad le gritaba en su cabeza, se le calló de la copa de vino, Alex se dio cuenta del estado de la rubia –**mejor hablamos en otro momento- **Naya calló -**¿ bebe? ¿Quién hay ahí?-** Alex le echo una última mirada algo cabreado por no haber conseguido su objetivo –**Hasta luego Dianna**- salió por la puerta dando un portazo – A…Alex- le contesto Dianna con apenas un hilo de voz -** ¿Queeee? ¿Dianna estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Dianna… -** No paraba de decirle una pregunta tras otra Dianna volvía a dejarla de escuchar cómo podía haber estado a punto de ponerle los cuernos a ellas, les pensamientos le golpeaban una y otra vez hasta que cayó al suelo llorando, que mierdas le pasaba.

En Nueva York, una Naya nerviosa llamaba la atención de Lea, mientras ella estaba grabando –**Dianna ¿estás bien? Por favor contéstame, que te ha hecho ese hijo de puta, Dios te juro que como me lo encuentre lo mato, ¿Dianna?- **estaba más que nerviosa y poco a poco iba subiendo su tono de voz** - Bebe, por favor contéstame, te estoy oyendo llorar- **grito tan alto que todos se la quedaron mirando, Lea sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella, algo había pasado y sabía que estaba relacionado con Dianna, ya que era la única que a la que la latina le decía bebe, se acercó preocupada y Naya lo puso en altavoz solo se hoy un llanto incontrolado de Dianna –**Dianna como no me contestes, me cojo ahora mismo un vuelo y mando a la mierda Glee y todo- **estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa y se estaba cabreando ya que Dianna no le decía lo que pasaba –**Es…estoy bien de verdad Nay, es solo que me asuste…- **no pudo continuar por su llanto, aunque parece que les estaba mintiendo, realmente estaba asustada pero en vez de asustarse por Alex, lo hacía por el comportamiento que ella misma había tenido –**Sexy… po…podemos hablar luego, por favor ya estoy bien vale, luego cuando vengáis a casa hablamos, os amo muchísimo de verdad…-**aun con un llanto silencioso, trataba de tranquilizar a Naya sabía que sería capaz de coger un vuelo, y no quería darles problemas con Ryan –**por favor-** al ver el silencio de las morenas sabía que se estaban cuestionando si ir o si no –**de acuerdo bebe, pero dejo el móvil encendido y en sonido, por si necesitas algo me avisabas ¿vale?, Di, por favor cierra la puerta y no le abras a nadie hasta que no vayamos esta tarde a casa, si quieres que me quede tranquila hazlo, por favor- **decía con tristeza en la voz, mientras oía a través del teléfono como cerraban la puerta con llave, haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco –**os quiero, os quiero, os quiero…- **y colgó, Lea aun preocupada ya que sabía la mitad de la historia que había vivido Naya la abrazo asustada, cuando se disponía a hablar, naya la interrumpió –**Alex estuvo en casa-** suspiró y al ver la cara de miedo de Lea- **pero no le hizo nada, ya la oíste solo se asustó- **le besó la cabeza y se abrazaron fuerte, de repente alguien aplaudiéndoles saco de su burbuja –**todo muy bonito en triolandia, ¿pero aquí no trabaja ni Peter o que mierda os pasa? Todo el mundo a trabajo –**dijo Ryan cabreado –**capullo- **dijo la latina entre dientes -**¿Qué es dicho?-** le miro serio Ryan –**nada que si te ayudo… -**mientras todos se reían tratando que no se diera cuenta Ryan, volvieron a trabajar, aunque la preocupación en las chicas seguía en su cabeza.

Dianna apagó el móvil, no quería hablar con nadie, cogió la botella de vino, mientras seguía llorando y empezó a beber. ¿Qué mierdas habría hecho si no llega a llamarla Naya? La culpabilidad le estaba matando, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida,… se decía una y otra vez hasta que calló dormida en el sofá.


	3. ¿Estamos rompiendo?

Ya en el taxi de camino a casa Naya y Lea intentaron llamar a Dianna por cuarta vez pero les volvía a salir apagado, todo tipo de pensamientos se les pasaba por la cabeza, pero ninguna de las dos decían nada, solo deseaban llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Cuando el taxi paro, las saco de sus pensamientos y mientras Naya pagaba Lea salió corriendo en busca de Dianna, cuando entró la casa estaba en absoluto silencio – ¿**Lady Di?- **pero nadie le contesto, dejo las cosas en la entrada y fue hacia el salón donde se encontró a una figura tumbada en el sofá fue hacia ella con cuidado, y descubrió una Dianna dormida, cuando se acercó a despertarla con un beso en los labios, abrió los ojos asustada –**hola mi lady- **le sonrío la morena, Dianna se desperezo un poco y se vio que seguía en albornoz, cuando miro la hora en el reloj de pared del salón se fijó que eran las 20:00 de la noche, tanto tiempo había estado dormida, si apenas eran las 9 de la mañana cuando sucedió todo, se levantó con las piernas dormidas, cogió la copa y la botella y las llevó a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de Lea, algo preocupada por el silencio de la rubia, Lea la siguió topándose con la mirada preocupada de Naya que entraba por la puerta, la morena se encogió de hombros.

Fue a la cocina observando a Dianna que se encontraba apoyada en la encimera. Lea le abrazo por la cintura y se pegó a ella y beso su espalda por encima del albornoz, dándole todo el cariño que podía y más, la rubia se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas -**¿mi lady todo está bien? –**no dijo nada se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza a la vez que la agachaba, iba a decir algo la morena cuando Dianna la interrumpió dándose la vuelta y abrazándola con fuerza y llorando –**lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento mucho- **Lea la abrazo con fuerza, no era el momento de preguntar, la abrazo con fuerza, su llanto se iba calmando, cuando noto como la latina le abrazaba por la espalda y escondiéndose en el cuello de Lea, lloro con fuerza, como podía haber sido capaz de haberlas tratado de engañar, como se le había pasado apenas por la cabeza, las quería más que en toda su vida, y ahora no sabía si contarles la verdad o no, solo había sido un pequeño desliz que no había acabado en más gracias a su latina, pero… ¿lo habría llegado a hacer?, la duda no paraba de darle vueltas, lloraba de la decepción que sentía con ella misma, no diría nada, no las perdería estaba siendo egoísta pero no sabría vivir sin ellas, se fue tranquilizando, se separó de ellas lentamente, la latina le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos y le dio un tierno beso, Dianna cerró los ojos y sin abrirlos mientras entrelazaba los dedos con Lea –**todo está bien, bebe de acuerdo, ya estamos contigo y no vamos a permitir que te pase nada- **Dianna la volvió abrazar fuerte besándola, las cogió a las dos de las manos y las llevó al salón obligándolas a sentarse, no podía callarse lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Les contó todo, desde lo que sucedió con Alex hasta la conversación con Thor, llorando no era capaz de mirarlas a la cara, se habían quedado totalmente mudas, llorando se puso de rodillas frente a ellas –**por favor decidme… algo, insultadme, pegadme, pero decidme algo lo siento mucho- **la latina frunció el ceño, no quería ni mirarla, mientras que a Lea se le había caído alguna que otra lágrima la miro a los ojos con decepción –¿**te acostaste con él?- **Dianna con la cabeza baja negó, pensativa Lea dijo –**yo necesito pensar lo siento Dianna- **se levantó y se encerró en el baño a llorar, no se lo esperaba y le asustó un poco, ella creía que Lea la perdonaría –**lo siento tanto pequeña- **le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, aun con la cabeza agachada miro de reojo a la latina que se había quedado totalmente, se levantó dispuesta a irse, cuando Dianna se puso en medio – **bebe, lo siento de verdad, perdóname –**hizo el intento de abrazarla pero Naya la freno –**ni se te ocurra tocarme Dianna, ¿te das cuenta que si no te llego a llamar por teléfono, de lo que habrías hecho? No sé qué me decepciona más que hayas intentado engañarnos o que casi te vuelves a acostar con el hijo de puta que te intento pegar- **la miraba decepcionada y con algo de ira –**y yo como una estúpida preocupándome de ti, por mi ahora mismo que te jodan, si te quieres ir con el capullo ese, lárgate Australia con él, corre a los brazos de ese intento de hombre, pero luego no vengas a nosotras llorando, la verdad que ahora mismo me das … -** no quiso seguir, sabía que luego se arrepentiría de decir lo que primero se le pasara por la cabeza, Dianna la miro, se limpió las lágrimas –¿**te doy qué? ¿Te doy asco? Pues perdona por ser humana y haber tenido un fallo, pero no ha pasado nada con él, llevó tres putos meses sin veros, cuando nos vemos apenas estamos un par de horas porque os tenéis que ir a Nueva York, para grabar la maldita serie, y encima ayer yo como estúpida os preparo una cena romántica, os compré rosas y me dejasteis plantada por que el estúpido de Ryan había pensado por vosotras y os reservo en un hotel dejándome a mí totalmente abandonada, os pasáis todo el maldito día juntas, perdonad por querer estar con vosotras al menos en la noche, pero si os molesta no os preocupéis que no me volveré a meter en vuestra relación- **su orgullo la estaba pudiendo, se marchó a la habitación se vistió e hizo la maleta con las cosas que necesitaba para un par de noches, y salió dispuesta a marcharse cuando se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Lea y la mirada atónita de Naya que no se había movido de su sitió **– ¿a dónde vas Di?- **cuestiono asustada Lea** – se acabó no puedo más, luego vendré a recoger el resto de mis cosas- **y sin esperar a que ninguna de las dos dijera nada salió por la puerta dando un portazo, lanzó su maleta al maletero y salió del coche a toda velocidad, las lágrimas le caían por los ojos, apenas veía la carretera y ella apretaba más el acelerador, cuando se dio cuenta que venía un coche directa hacia ella, tuvo que dar un volantazo para evitar el choque, se quedó en mitad del arcén de la carretera, y todo se quedó en silencio.

En la casa de las chicas Naya abrazaba a Lea que esta lloraba, no entendía como habían llegado a esa situación, juntas eran perfectas, desde fuera todo se veía genial, incluso la gente las envidiaba su relación, se completaban totalmente, pero el trabajo estaba pudiendo con ellas, estar tanto tiempo separadas no les hacía bien –**lo siento todo ha sido mi culpa, si me hubiese callado, estaba molesta por lo que nos había dicho del estúpido ese, aunque lo que más me ha fastidiado ha sido lo de que se tiene que volver a ir y encima a Australia a la otra parte del mundo- **suspiro pesadamente la latina soltándose del abrazo de la morena mientras iba al mini bar a por unas copas** –la echo de menos siempre se las pasa viajando y algunas veces si tenemos suerte son semanas pero casi siempre se va meses por las estúpidas películas, y casi nunca son cerca de casa – **le ofreció una copa a Lea y bebió un sorbo –**tengo miedo mi amor**- agacho la cabeza Lea –**no quiero que acabe lo nuestro no puedo vivir sin las dos, os necesito cerca para poder ser feliz, sé que suena egoísta pero no me importa serlo si os voy a tener a mi lado- **se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban, y bebió –**deberíamos llamar a Di, pero no se lo merece después de lo que nos ha hecho con Alex, yo… me voy a la cama no me apetece cenar- **beso la mejilla de Naya y se marchó a la cama, no tenía ganas de nada.

Solo necesitaba pensar, dio miles de vueltas pero no conseguía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Dianna "se acabó no puedo más" sabía que la presión le había podido pero no podía estar acabando todo, apenas hacia un año desde que se fueron a vivir juntas desde sus tres años de relación, se levantó y miró el móvil por si lo tenía en silencio y había alguna llamada perdida de Dianna, las tres de la mañana se sorprendió cuanto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que Naya todavía no había ido a dormir, salió y fue directa al salón ya que de allí salía la luz, la latina se encontraba en la ventana mirando el paisaje urbano, la abrazo por la espalda –¿**tú tampoco puedes dormir?- **la latina sin dejar de mirar a la ventana cogió a la morena y se la puso delante para ser ella quien le abrazara por la espalda y poder apoyar su barbilla en su hombro, Lea le imitó mirando a la ciudad –**la he llamado varias veces pero es tan cabezota que su maldito orgullo no es capaz de aceptar la llamada- **Lea se giró buscando la mirada de Naya y pero ella seguía mirando a la ventana entonces se dio cuenta, Naya había estado llorando, aunque no lo reconocería, le limpió la lagrima que le caía –**seguro que está en casa de Jess, siempre que discutíamos se iba para calmarse a casa de su amiga, no te preocupes vale – **trataba de tranquilizarla, y aunque ella estaba en la misma situación tenía que ser la fuerte, se abrazó fuerte a Naya y escondió su cabeza en su pecho, no sabía porque pero tenía una sensación extraña que no le gustaba, estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que Lea se separó y llevando de la mano a Naya se metieron a la cama abrazadas.

Apenas había amanecido cuando el teléfono de la morena sonaba, despertándolas a ambas y una adormilada Lea lo cogía sin mirar quien era –**Hola ¿la señorita Lea Michele?-** lo puso en altavoz, para ver si Naya conocía la voz –**Si soy yo ¿Quién llama? –**Se oyó un leve carraspeo al otro lado del teléfono –** le llamo de parte de la señorita Dianna, me temo que ha ocurrido un accidente – **al oír aquellas palabras, todos sus miedos surgieron de la nada.


	4. Vosotras sois el amor de mi vida

Entraron por la puerta con Dianna, apenas se tenía en pie del alcohol que había ingerido, mientras la rubia agarrada del cuello a sus dos chicas, se acercó a Lea y le empezó a besar el cuello –**No me lo puedo creer, Dianna te das cuenta lo estúpida que eres, tu por ahí poniéndote ciega de alcohol, y nosotras preocupadas, ¿no te importa una mierda que los paparazzi, no te hagan capturas o que te pasa, tienes una reputación que cuidar? ¿Y se puede saber porque has pegado a la tía esa? Hemos tenido suerte de que la camarera era una fan y no ha querido llamar a la policía, ¿Dianna me estás escuchando o que te pasa, te estoy… - **no podía continuar Lea regañando a Dianna, esta le agarro del culo con fuerza mientras se enrollaba con la latina que está por más que trataba de alejarse de la rubia le tenía bien agarrada por el cuello, cuando se tuvo que separar de los labios de Naya por necesidad más que por deseo, se giró a Lea y la beso –**os deseo, os deseo mucho- **dijo Dianna con una voz ronca producto de su excitación, la morena le miró incrédula, la verdad que ella también la deseaba, pero hace un par de horas ella, había salido por la puerta terminando con su relación – **será mejor que vaya a preparar un café bien cargada déjala en el sillón-** le dijo Naya a Lea mientras, se intentaba recuperar del beso, la morena le hizo la caso.

La llevo al sofá cuando obligaba a que Dianna se sentará tirando de ella con la mano, la rubia se sentó a horcajadas encima de Lea, esta le besaba el cuello empezando a desabrocharle la camisa –**hagamos el amor mi vida, hagámoslo como lo hacíamos las tres antes **– le susurraba la rubia entre besos, Lea la miro a los ojos, vio sus pupilas demasiado dilatas no sabía si se había tomado algo más que alcohol o la excitación que traía la chica, como pudo consiguió separarse de Dianna, se disponía a irse cuando Dianna la agarro por detrás y seguían besándole el cuello consiguiendo desabrocharle la camisa completamente –**Dianna eres consciente que cuando nos llamó, pensamos que te habías matado con el coche, saliste disparada, además todavía no te he perdonado lo de Alex, asique vete quitando la idea de tener sexo por esta noche con nosotras- **se cruzada de brazos, no sabía de donde había sacado esas fuerzas para autocastigarse sin tener sexo con su rubia y su latina, pero no podía ceder –**sexo no mi pequeña, nosotras siempre hacemos el amor- **le dio la vuelta Dianna y agarrándola del mentón la trajo hacia ella besándola, no pudo resistirse a esas palabras que dijo su rubia por lo que no puso mucha resistencia –**siéntate, por favor- **le suplico la morena y la volvió a besar, Dianna se percató de que su pequeña morena ya había cedido, asique decidió aceptar aunque aún le daba la habitación vueltas, a trompicones llego al sillón, mientras Lea salía directa a la cocina en buscada de Naya, oyó como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba. Le quedaba por convencer a su latina que aunque esta era más orgullosa sabia como calentarla asique sin más se quitó la ropa quedándose con un sujetador y un pequeño tanga de encaje negro a conjunto, se levantó a esperarlas en la ventana a ver terminar la salida del sol, sabía que si se tumbaba quedaría dormida, la verdad que el sueño ya le estaba empezando a vencer.

Lea cerraba la puerta de la cocina tras de sí y se encontraba con la latina que estaba tomándose una copa de vino, mientras el café se preparaba, Lea se acercó le quito la copa y se bebió de golpe, y se abrazó a Naya –**está arrepentida- **se pegó a su pecho –**lo sé, la verdad que ya no estoy enfadada con ella, se me fue la molestia que tenía con esa rubia cabezota, cuando nos llamarón diciendo que había sucedido un accidente, pensé que le había pasado algo, siempre conduce muy rápido, sobre todo cuando está enfadada- **suspiró besando, su cabeza –¿**creo que tiene razón?- **la morena le miró extrañada, sin saber de qué hablaba- **últimamente hemos sido más un dúo que un trio, la verdad que estos tres meses separada de ella, no nos han hecho bien a ninguna de las tres, y encima el día que llego vino a la una de la noche y a las seis debíamos marcharnos, para coger un vuelo para grabar en Nueva York, no sé las cosas están cambiando, y yo a ella con tanta distancia la desconozco cada vez más y si ahora se va a volver a ir por unos meses a Australia, yo no sé si esto seguirá en pie –** Lea la miro a los ojos tristes y la beso, ambas necesitaban sentir que seguía existiendo ese amor **– ¿ estas insinuando que es mejor que acabemos con todo lo que hemos luchado?- **Naya negó, realmente no sabía cuál era la solución de la situación que sufrían pero no quería acabar con su relación la necesitaba a ambas, abrazo fuerte a Lea y se escondió en su cuello, mientras esta se pegaba más a su pecho.

Cuando oyeron el sonido de una cámara haciéndose una foto, se giraron y encontraron a Dianna en ropa interior , haciéndoles una foto con su cámara favorita, mientras lloraba en silencio, al parecer ya se le había pasado todo el mareo –**yo…yo, solo quería, un recuerdo de vosotras, cuando esto termine –** agacho la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse –**si…siento haberlo fastidiado todo, de verdad siento haber sido tan estúpida de haber actuado así con él, y además tenía celos de vosotras siempre os tenéis la una a la otra y a veces sentía que sobraba y no sé yo os quiero muchísimo pero prefiero acabar cuando hay amor, que cuando solo nos quede el odio y el estúpido orgullo, yo no sé cómo vivir sin vosotras pero os prometo que no os molestaré y si queréis conservar una amistad lo haré aunque para mí nunca series como unas amigas, porque sois el amor de mi vida, y yo… - **calló al suelo de rodillas, el llanto se hizo más fuerte, y empezó hablar, hasta que no pudo más, simplemente la idea de haber terminado con su relación la estaba matando por dentro, pero no quería hacerlas sufrir, ambas morenas se agacharon y le abrazaron en el suelo tratando de tranquilizarla, no tenían que decirle nada simplemente necesitaba abrazarlas, y eso ellas lo sabían.

Cuando se fue tranquilizando, Naya se apoyó en el suelo de la cocina permitiendo que una Dianna más calmada apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Lea aun abrazada a ella descansaba encima de Dianna, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Dianna –**somos un perfecto sándwich- **soltó la latina, sin venir a cuento, ambas la miraron desconcentradas -**¿Quéee?, es verdad, una sexy latina , una perfecta rubia con una mirada que te hipnotiza , y una morenaza con unas piernas de infarto- **les devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa, y sin más las tres estañaron en carcajadas, se afianzaron el abrazo fuerte, y se quedaron en silenció sintiéndose una a la otra, ambas lo necesitaban, habían tenido pequeñas discusiones pero nunca habían hablado de ruptura, Naya puso sus brazos en la espalda de Lea apretándola más contra Dianna y así esta se apretaba más contra ella, y cerró los ojos para sentirlas a ambas.

Lea las observaba a ambas con los ojos cerrados, y beso suave el pecho de Dianna, cuando fue consciente que la rubia seguía en ropa interior –¿**mi lady- **la rubia sin moverse de su posición–**mmm- **apenas susurro para que continuara – **sé que te pasarías la vida abrazadas a nosotras, pero una no es de piedra y cuando me abrazáis fuerte y ambas me apretáis hacia vosotras más se pega tus pechos a mi cara- **Dianna abrió los ojos siendo consciente de cómo estaba y volvieron a reír las tres–** ahora entiendo porque tenía frio en el culo, deberíamos poner calefacción por el suelo – **beso a Lea, en los labios, Naya abrió los ojos - **¿Calefacción en el suelo? Mira que me lo dijo mi papá nunca que enamores de una rubia tonta – **recibió un golpe de Dianna **– yo no soy tonta, es verdad eso existe, ¿creo?-** hizo un pequeño puchero algo pensativa y Naya no dudo en besarla, mientras Lea le acariciaba el pecho, en los labios de la latina a Dianna se le dibujo un pícara sonrisa, se incorporó dejando a la latina a medias de su beso y obligando a Lea que se levantarse quedándose de rodillas, mirando a la latina.

Dianna se puso de pie y les tendió sus manos –**amores míos, vayamos a la cama, que les hare una demostración de mi amor por ustedes – **sonrió pícara, ambas tomaron sus manos mirándola a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaban, que apenas se le veía el color, por culpa de la dilatación de sus pupilas debido al deseo que albergaba todo su cuerpo, siendo consciente de que era mutuo, entrelazó los dedos con ambas, llevándolas a la habitación, mientras las tumbaba en la cama, se daba la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, al igual que las ventanas para ser sólo ellas conscientes del amor que disfrutarían.

La rubia sabía que se pasarían todo el día metidas en esa habitación, apenas había iniciado el fin de semana pero ambas sabían que les sería muy productivo para ponerse al día, cuando tuvieron que coger aire contando el beso Lea y Naya , ambas la miraron desde la cama con deseo, la rubia sonriendo se desabrocho el sujetador y se quitó el tanga quedándose totalmente desnuda, ninguna de las morenas pudieron evitar morderse el labio, ambas estiraban la mano para que la rubia se acercará, solo ellas y Dios fueron conscientes de todo el amor que se dieron en cada rincón de aquella habitación.


	5. Jodida ninfómana

A la mañana siguiente, una rubia adormilada apaga el despertador tan rápido como su subconsciente se lo permite a las 5 de la mañana, se incorpora lentamente desprendiéndose del abrazo de su pequeña morena, va rápido a la ducha y se viste con su ropa deportiva, prepara su iPod junto con sus cascos a conjunto y se calza las deportivas, antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación hecha un último vistazo a la cama encontrándose con la adorable imagen de Naya aferrándose al cuerpecito de Lea inconscientemente sonríe, y sale dispuesta a hacer deporte matutino, no sin antes dejarles una nota en la puerta, algo simple :

"_voy a correr, seguid soñando, os amo."_

La ciudad de LAX, descansa tranquila apenas hay algún que otro coche circulando, se ven alguna que otra chica que vuelve de una fiesta toda despeinada, con el vestido arrugado y los zapatos en la mano, se nota que es Domingo, se pone los cascos y la música a todo volumen olvidándose por completo de todo lo que le rodea y centrándose en mantener el ritmo de su respiración, para evitar fatigarse.

Una vez llega a la playa, Dianna se acerca a la orilla y se quita su ropa, quedándose en un bañador deportivo, que esta vez se lo ha puesto a conciencia, ya que aunque lleva apenas unos días saliendo a correr, ya se ha convertido en rutina darse un baño para calmar su sudor y a pesar de lo fría que está, la consigue relajar y le permite abrir la mente.

Mientras nada adentrándose cada vez más a mar a dentro una vez que le cubre el agua por el cuello cierra los ojos y se queda flotando disfrutando de la soledad de la playa, o eso cree ella, ya que al igual que los anteriores días hay alguien fotografiándola.

Después de un rato nadando, sale totalmente relajada, camina un poco por la playa para secarse, vuelve a vestirse y corre de vuelta a casa.

Cuando entra por la puerta mira su reloj, ha pasado casi dos horas, se va a la ducha, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encuentra que Naya está sola en la cama, ocupando la mayor parte, se gira para cerrar la puerta y puede leer debajo que de su nota hay otra, se puede ver perfectamente la letra de Lea:

"_Me desperté de un sueño maravilloso en el que salían una morena y una rubia, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré solo a la morena, asique para asegurarme que esa preciosidad seguía ahí cuando volviese le hechice con un beso para que permaneciese en un profundo sueño, mientras tanto yo voy en busca de la rubia y la hechizare del mismo modo._

_P.D. Para deshacer el hechizo solo se necesita un beso de amor._

_OS AMO."_

Dianna sonrió tontamente ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña morena, sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la ducha.

Cuando salió de ella parecía que no había pasado el tiempo ya que se guía todo igual, se secó el pelo con la toalla para quitar la humedad y lo dejo que se secara solo al aire se abrocho bien el albornoz y no dudo en acurrucarse a Naya, dándole un beso, poco a poco la latina fue abriendo los ojos.

-**No me lo puedo creer nuestra pequeña tenía razón, funcionó**- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, a una adormilada Naya y algo desorientada ante tal afirmación de la rubia.

**-Ehhh?- **Cuestiono la latina sin apenas abrir la boca y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

**-Olvídalo- **le sonrió** – buenos días bebe- **le dijo la rubia acercándose a los labios y volviéndose a besarla.

-**Buenísimos días-** le respondió la latina desabrochándole el albornoz y acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Dianna. La abrazo fuerte obligando a la rubia que se tumbara encima de ella y se quedaron abrazadas regalándose caricias.

- **Adoro el sexo de casadas**- dijo Naya bostezando.

**- ¿Pero si no estamos casadas?- **rio Dianna** – Y… ¿Por qué dices eso? –** alzo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos

**- No lo estamos pero como si lo estuviéramos, no necesito un papel para que me digan que tanto tu como Lea seréis mías hasta la muerte, incluso después de ella, lo seguiréis siendo** – le sonrió aferrándose a la delgada figura de Dianna – **Porque pase el tiempo que pase, sé que me despertaré y me encontraré a dos preciosidades desnudas en mi cama- **le beso y no pudo evitar reírse por la respuesta que le había dado a la rubia.

**- jodida ninfómana - **río** – os quiero muchísimo – **la miro perdiéndose en sus ojos-

Mientras Lea subía por una cuesta empinada algo arenosa aunque esto le obligaba a disminuir el ritmo para evitar caerse llegó rápidamente a la cima de la montaña, se paró unos minutos a descansar y a observar como la ciudad iba despertándose poco a poco.

Inspiro con profundidad cargando sus pulmones y lo espiró lentamente, disfruto unos segundo de la soledad, hasta que el sonido de una cámara al hacer fotos la saco de ese estado mental que se había formado, dio una vuelta a su alrededor en busca del origen del ruido pero se encontró con la nada, sacudió la cabeza pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero lo volvió a escuchar, aunque esta vez era apenas un susurro, pero gracias al eco pudo oírlo perfectamente, pensó que eran los paparazzis asique decidió no darle mucha importancia y volvió a reanudar la carrera para llegar a casa, con sus dos princesas.

Después de un rato se podía ver desde lo alto de la montaña, como Lea dejaba atrás el pie de la montaña, y todo se quedó en calma allá arriba, pero otra vez ese sonido de una cámara en ráfaga volvía a irrumpir la calma fotografiando la salida de Dianna, una figura humana totalmente vestido de negro y con un casco negro en el que apenas se podía distinguir los ojos, sacaba una libreta en el que apuntaba la hora y explica brevemente la situación en ella se podía leer:

_Domingo_

_05:00 Dianna sale de casa, haciendo footing_

_05:45 Se baña en la playa, después de un rato caminando por la playa vuelve a casa_

_06:00 Lea acaba de salir de su casa_

_06:30 Dianna acaba de llegar a casa_

_07:00 Lea se dispone a subir la montaña_

_07:50 Lea después de relajarse en la cima de la montaña, se dispone a bajarla_

_08:10 Lea se adentra en la ciudad dejando atrás la montaña_

Sin más guarda la libreta, y se monta en una moto MV Agusta F3 675 negra, y sale a toda velocidad de allí.

Mientras en la casa no Naya y Dianna mantenían una conversación abrazas la una con la otra.

-**Me podrá quedar así toda la vida**- le acariciaba el pelo a la rubia** – ¿bebe, que vas a hacer cuando nos vayamos?** – Dianna le cuestionaba con la mirada – **es que había pensado que nos alquilamos una habitación en un hotel y te podrías venir con nosotras y aunque no pasásemos mucho tiempo podríamos desayunar y comer juntas, las tardes que tengamos libres y especialmente las noches** – le sonrió acercándose a besarle.

En los labios de Naya sin despegarse apenas –**me parece bien, pero sería solo un mes, ya que yo empezaré el rodaje en Australia-**

La latina se separó mirando seria –**al final has aceptado- **Dianna no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada y se incorporó quedándose sentada sobre sus talones aun con la cabeza gacha la ver que Naya se levantaba algo enfadada para ponerse frente a ella de pie con los brazos cruzados –**joder Di…- **

La rubia no dejo que hablara más –**sé que no quieres que vaya por Alex, y porque en el fondo tienes algo de miedo de que yo me acueste con él, pero confía en mi por favor…** - se quedó unos segundo pensativa** – además es mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo así por unos celos o porque tenga que trabajar con el capullo de mi ex, sabes que a la hora de hacer las películas yo soy sería y cuando apenas era nadie en este mundo me brindaron está oportunidad ahora yo no les voy a dar la espalda- **la miro muy segura de sus palabras, tratando de dar por finalizada esa conversación.

Naya simplemente asintió suspirando y sentándose en la cama, dejándose abrazar por la espalda por la rubia mientras empezaba besándole el cuello. Las irrumpió el sonido de la puerta y aunque no se movieron de su posición, cuando Lea entró toda sudada encontrándose con la sonrisa de enamoradas de su latina y su rubia, no dudo en acercarse a besarlas.

-**Me voy a la ducha**- se alejó desnudándose poco a poco hasta quedar complemente desnuda, ante la mirada atónita de ambas, que podía verse como les brillaba los ojos a causa del deseo.

- **Espera que te acompaño**- dijo Dianna lanzándole el albornoz a Naya.

Cuando ambas se disponían a adentrarse en la ducha, Naya se encontraba totalmente desnuda dentro de esta regulando el agua y las miraba moviendo las cejas rápidamente de arriba abajo.

Ambas la miraron sin explicarse como había llegado hasta allí tan rápido, sin darse cuenta, se miraron Dianna y Lea y comenzaron a reírse contagiando a la latina.

Entre risas dijeron a la vez la rubia y la pequeña morena –**Jodida Ninfómana**- y sin más se pusieron manos a la obra a enjabonarse la una a la otra y entre masajitos y jabón se dieron amor como ellas mejor sabían.


	6. ¿Cambiando al Ken por la Barbie?

Lea aporreaba la puerta del cuarto de baño **- Di el desayuno ya está listo, date prisa mi lady, que están por llegar los chicos- **

Dianna ya salía por la puerta de la habitación dirección la cocina encontrándose con Lea y Naya que estaban entre risas, se paró en el marco observando como Naya picaba a Lea y está le contestaba con alguna que otra respuesta subida de tono, se acercó negando con la cabeza.

Mientras se metía un trozo de fruta a la boca, se oyó la puerta –**Yo voy, seguro que es Hemo que trae a la niña-** salió la latina corriendo.

**-¡mini Hemo!-** cogió en brazos a la pequeña alzándola, mientras sonreía.

-**Que no la llames así, tiene un nombre precioso el cual mi querido MARIDO y yo se lo pusimos – **dijo Heather fingiendo enfado y recalcando la palabra marido, mostrándole su anillo de casa de apenas unos meses atrás.

Entre risas la latina sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña le contesto – **es igual de preciosa que su mamá, asique mientras siga siendo así seguiré llamándole mini Hemo** – le sacó la lengua haciendo reír a la pequeña.

-**Tú deja de ligar con esa rubia de ojos azules que la tuya tiene los ojos verdes-** Dice una Lea celosa señalando a Naya, mientras se acercaban ella y Dianna a ellas, dándole un beso y abrazando a Heather.

-**Entiéndelo Lee las fans han hablado Brittana es muy real-** le sonríe a Lea mientras termina de abrazarla.

**-Y tan real solo me pongo cachonda de recordar tus besos- **dije una juguetona Naya entregándole la pequeña a Dianna y se dirige a abrazar a Heather.

**-Si te lo he dicho miles de veces deja al bobo de tu novio-** Heather levanta la mano mostrándole el anillo –**MARIDOO… y une te a nosotras seríamos un cuarteto muy sexy y caliente **– dice besándole la mejilla

-**Vamos mini Hemo que esta conversación está subiendo de temperatura y tú y yo somos demasiado enanas para oír esas cosas** – le sonríe a la pequeña de cinco años, alejándose de las tres y llegando al jardín trasero de la casa para jugar con ella

Lea al ver tan pegadas a Naya y Heather se mete en medio del abrazo evitando cualquier contacto alguno entre ellas – **deja a mi latina en paz-** se cruza de brazos e hinchando los mofletes como un niño pequeño, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de cada una y la rubia de ojos azules la abraza fuerte.

Naya se separa del abrazo para abrir la puerta que llega Mark con su novia, y poco a poco van llegando todos, habían preparado un día en familia, comerían todos en la casa de las chicas ya que era la más grande y pasarían allí la tarde en la piscina, jugando en las canchas de tenis y de baloncesto, verían películas… pasarían el día juntos, hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Ya iban a empezar a comer cuando a la hora de sentarse en la mesa cuando Naya –** ¿Y Di y mini Hemo? – **miro a Chord

–**Lea fue a buscarlas pero todavía no han venido – **le dijo cuando volvía a la cocina para acabar de poner el resto de la mesa, con la ayuda de Harry y Amber

-**Voy a buscarlas**- dijo la morena marchándose hacia el jardín que es donde estaría Dianna con la pequeña.

Pero cuando llego se encontró con Lea apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sin hacer ruido le abrazo por la espalda, sobresaltando a la pequeña morena -**¿Qué miras con tanto interés?-** Lea apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la latina y simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase en frente de ella.

Cuando Naya levanto la mirada apartando sus ojos del perfil de Lea y fijándose en lo que observaba su novia, y allí estaba Dianna con la pequeña jugando y riendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, ambas lo hacían.

**-¿le queda bien verdad? Sera una madre perfecta – **Naya apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Lea y solo asintió sonriendo y sin poder apartar la vista de las dos rubias –**Nay… y…yo creo que estamos listas- **dijo Lea algo nerviosas por miedo a la reacción de la latina

-**Yo también lo creo, pero… pero no podemos acabamos de empezar a grabar Glee y en ningún momento del guion queda ninguna de las dos embarazadas, por lo que Ryan nos mata, especialmente a ti** –sonrió con pena.

Lea hizo una mueca y dirigió de nuevo la vista a las dos rubias - ¿Y ella?- pregunto curiosa **-¿Crees que querrá?** – Naya se encogió de hombros aferrándose al cuerpo de la morena.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas – **¿Y el padre? ¿Algún amigo no?** – Lea le pregunto a Naya sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

**-¡CHORD!- **dijeron las dos a la vez y mirándose sonrientes.

**-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-** les pregunto Chord apareciendo detrás de ellas sacándolas de su burbuja

**-Así no hay duda que tendríamos un rubito o una rubita corriendo por casa** – Le susurro Naya al oído a Lea para evitar que lo oyese el rubio.

**-Nada, que queremos que seas el padre de nuestros hijos-** Dijo Lea en tono burlón riéndose con la latina.

**-Vale**- Dijo un serio el rubio, ya que creía que se los decía de verdad, sorprendiéndola a las dos morenas.

**-¿Lo dices enserio?-** se giró Naya para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-**Claro, porque iba a mentir con algo así, ya somos bastante mayorcitos para ir pensando en estas cosas, asiqué sería todo un honor ser el padre de vuestros hijos** – les dijo despreocupado y sonrientes, ambas morenas totalmente emocionadas le abrazaron susurrándole un gracias.

**-¿Cambiando a la Barbie por el Ken eehh?–** Cuestiono divertida Dianna llegando en brazos con la pequeña, encontrándose con la situación y al ver las lágrimas su gesto cambió **-¿Qué os pasa amores? ¿Por qué lloráis?** – se acercó a ellas entregándole a la pequeña rubia a Chord.

Ambas negaron y se abrazaron a Dianna – **Mi Lady vamos a ser mamás y Chord va a ser el papá-** le dijo Lea aferrándose a su cuerpo y esta se quedó en shock ante tal declaración.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?...** –estaba totalmente desconcentrada la rubia. Y Lea sin poder evitar reír por la reacción de su lady, le explico todo.

**-¿Asique queréis que yo sea la que me quede embarazada, porque vosotras no podéis y porque os apetece tener un rubito o rubita en la familia?** – se quedó mirándolas pensativa, provocando el temor en las morenas de que su respuesta fuese negativa.

La rubia sonrió triste – **me encantaría pero… tengo que hablar con Thor por la película, es en un mes y no sé si ya ha confirmado si voy o no-** todos asintieron tristemente dirigiéndose hacia el comedor donde estaba el resto, mientras Dianna iba a la habitación para llamar a Thor.

Cuando volvió de la habitación, todos estaban sentados en la mesa mirándola en silencio, se les notaba algo nerviosos por lo visto las morenas y el rubio se lo habían contado a todos lo que habían pensado, juraría que ninguno de los allí presentes parpadeaba, tratando de no reír, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre quedando en medio de Lea y Naya y en frente de Chord.

-¡Ay! ¡Dios venga Di! ¡Dinos ya! – dijo Chris nervioso rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala.

Esta suspiro tratando de poner cara de pena agacho la cabeza y con ella la sonrisa de todos los presentes, y al alzar la mirada pudo comprobar la tristeza de todos agarrando de las manos a sus morenas, cerró los ojos fuerte y grito como si se le fuera la vida en ello – ¡PODEMOS A SER MAMÁS!- ambas corrieron a abrazarla mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban felices, Lea lloraba emocionada y Naya trataba de evitar que no se le notara mucho pero más de una lagrimilla soltó.


	7. ¡Vamos a ser mamás!

Había pasado un mes desde que habían decidido tener él bebe, Dianna estuvo preparándose para el tratamiento y había conseguido que atrasarán el rodaje de la película un mes más por lo que si no funcionaba la primera vez podría probar una segunda vez, gracias a un amigo de las chicas consiguieron que el proceso fuera rápido, y ahí es donde vamos, ya que Dianna se encontraba en el cuarto de baño sentada en el suelo arropada por sus amigas más cercanas ya que habían querido acompañarla y con el predictor en una mano y el móvil en la otra hablando con sus dos morenas, estas aprovecharon el descanso que tenían para comer de Glee, para comprobar si iban o no a ser madres, estaban más que nerviosas y a pesar de estar alejadas de sus compañeros, todos estaban atentos a ellas con los dedos cruzados.

Chord andaba nervioso de un lado para otro **– vamos pequeñines, yo sé que sois fuertes no me falléis y unos machones, no la ceguéis con la rubia sexy**- animaba desde lo lejos a sus espermatozoides en voz alta, recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes incluso de las dos morenas, provocando más que una risa.

-**¡YA! – **Grito Jenna levantando la vista de su móvil mirando a las morenas y al teléfono que permanecía en la mano de la morena más alta** – Rubia ya ha pasado el tiempo, dinos positivo o negativo- **

Todos instintivamente dejaron de mirar a Chord para centrase en el teléfono esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, nada más que absoluto silencio.

**-¿Bebe?-** pregunto una nerviosa Naya, pero el silencio reinaba al otro lado del auricular.

Hasta que ese silencio fui irrumpido por los gritos de las amigas de la rubia – **¡Somos tías!** – grito Jessica abrazando fuerte a Dianna.

Y uniéndose a ella Ashley **- rubia no llores**- abrazándola fuerte **– ¡Que vas a ser mamá!** – besándole la mejilla.

Dianna sin contener de las lágrimas por la emoción no podría creerlo. Se dejaba abrazar por todas sus amigas –**positivo, amores, positivo – **grito Dianna al teléfono toda emocionada.

En Nueva York todos gritaban y se abrazaban, la latina se aferraba al cuerpo de la morena sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas felicidad –**somos mamás-** esto último lo decía más para ella que para sus chicas.

Después de todos los gritos y abrazarse los unos a los otros, ya todo en calma se sentaron en la mesa en la que estaban comiendo a un con el teléfono en la mano lo puso en altavoz y lo dejo en la mesa para seguir oyendo los gritos que tenían las amigas de Dianna al otro lado del altavoz.

-**Tocaya, quieres dejar de estrujar a Dianna, que le vas a hacer daño al bebe-** le decía una Ashley a otra.

-**Pero que dices si apenas es una cosita así de pequeña, ¿a que sí? Rubia** – le dijo la otra Ashley haciendo un gesto con los dedos, y mirando a la rubia de reojo que parecía en shock.

**- voy a ser madre… es…estoy embarazada**- se repetía una que otra vez, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, y viendo como miedos que jamás quiso tener, le empezaban a surgir.

**-lo tengo**- grito Georgie recibiendo todas las miradas que estaba en ordenador, buscando información en La Wikipedia -mirad un enlace de un video- se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando que Dianna se sentara a su lado y todas las rodeaban para ver el video, era un video de 10 minutos en los que hacia una breve explicación de cómo sería todo el proceso del embarazo, para acabar con un breve video de una mujer pariendo.

PÁNICO, esa era la expresión facial que tenía la rubia, la verdad es que no lo había pensado detalladamente, en todo lo que tendría que sufrir, las náuseas, el dolor físico, los cambios de estado de ánimo,… y el PARTO, en eso sí que no había pensado en ello.

-¡**Ohh Dios! Jamás me quedare embarazada**- decía Hayden llevándose las manos al vientre.

-**¡Basta ya! Todas a la cocina a preparar el café- **se levantó Jessica, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir y volverla a cerrar para dejarla que hablara con Naya y Lea por teléfono, la miro guiñándole el ojo y la rubia con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, gesticulo un breve gracias.

Quito el altavoz - **¿Chicas?** – dijo en apenas un susurro demasiada mezcla de sentimientos, su voz se debatía porque tono de voz sonar.

-**Amor**- le contesto una emocionada Lea – **somos mamás-** dijo riendo y contagiándole la risa a la latina y a Dianna.

La latina abrazo a Lea – **ojala estuviéramos a ir para comerte a besos-** le dijo con pena.

**-No os preocupéis, esta noche me coméis todo lo que querías, llevo desde que os marchasteis esta mañana contando las horas-**

**-Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche para estrujarte en mis brazos- **le dijo la latina

**- Y en los míos- **sonrió la morena.

-**No creo que vean a nadie esta noche, señoritas**- se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Ryan acercándose y ambas le cuestionaron con la mirada a Ryan ante su afirmación –**Hoy saldremos a altas horas de la noche y ya tienen su habitación reservada-**

-**Pero….-** iba a decirle un par de cosas pero Ryan no se lo permitió interrumpiéndola

-**Ni peros ni nada**- sin más se alejó de las chicas –**por cierto en cinco minutos vuelta al trabajo asique vayan despidiéndose- **

Naya apretó el puño tratando de contenerse la rabia – capullo- Lea le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarla.

**-lo siento mi lady-** dijo una apenada Lea.

-**No pasa nada chicas, el trabajo es el trabajo**- le dijo sonriendo apenada tratando de hacer una broma para que no se notase su tristeza

**-te quiero, bueno os queremos**- dijeron las morenas a la vez, sin evitar sonreír.

-**os amo, cuando acabéis llamadme, porfi, no importa la hora que sea-** tras su respuesta afirmativa, colgaron.

-si antes no me gustaba que se quedara sola, ahora mucho menos- dijo Lea agarrando de la cintura a Naya mientras esta le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-lo se amor, a mí tampoco, pero al menos están allí con las chicas- hizo un mueca con la cara – lo que más me preocupa es la noche- la más pequeña asintió mientras volvían al trabajo.

En LAX, Dianna se encontraba con sus amigas en el comedor estaban debatiendo sobre los consejos que le darían sobre sexo cuando él bebe ya apodado "mini rubi" evitando ponerle al final un ya que aún no sabían en género, creciese, ya que como iba a ser el primer bebe de las amigas todas lo querrían como si fuese su sobrino. La verdad no quiso saber cómo llegaron hasta esa conversación.

-**Necesito que me hagáis un favor**- dijo sentándose en una silla, recibiendo toda la atención.

Les explico toda la situación, en Nueva York -**Asique necesito que me ayudéis a preparar algo romántico para antes, dijo mirando su móvil, de tres horas que sale mi vuelo dirección Nueva York –** dijo mientras compraba el billete.

Y sin más se pusieron manos a la obra hasta que consiguieron su objetivo, reservaron una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York, con vistas a la ciudad increíbles, y pidieron algún que otro detalle a los del hotel, sin que se enterara Dianna, ya que también querían que ella recibiera la sorpresa.

Después pasaron la tarde entre risas hasta que fueron a acompañar a Dianna, que iba vestida toda arreglada ya que a las horas que llegaría a NY si quería ir a recogerlas al estudio se había puesto un vestido verde del color de sus ojos haciendo que así resaltasen más, todo ajusta resaltando su figura ya que le quedaba poco para que su vientre comenzara a creer, con unos tacones a juego y el cabello suelto con un perfecto maquillaje, caminaba elegantemente tirando de una pequeña maleta, con lo necesario para un par de días.

Conforme caminaba por el aeropuerto recibía todas las miradas. Una vez se acomodó en su asiento, miro por la ventana, instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre en forma de protección. Había viajado muchas veces sola, pero este era el primero de muchos que no lo haría sola, sin evitar sonreír, cerró los ojos, cayendo en un maravilloso sueño.

Ya salía, acababa de recoger su maleta, se alegraba ya que había salido de las primeras y sin ningún daño, cuando iba en busca de un taxi, vio con un hombre todo vestido de negro se le acercaba, apenas le podía ver la cara ya que llevaba unas gafas negras a pesar que era de noche y una gorra negra de chofer.

-¿Usted es la señorita Dianna no?- le cuestiono, esta simplemente asintió – sígame la estaba esperando- le siguió y se encontró con una enorme limusina negras, entro y le dio la dirección de donde se encontraban sus dos chicas.

Justo se disponían a pedir un taxi sus dos morenas una limusina negra lujosa se paró en frete de ella, ambas sin apartar la vista, observaron como el chofer todo vestido de negro y ¿con gafas de sol? Lo miraron raro eran las doce de la noche, pero dejaron ese pensamiento atrás al ver salir de ella su preciosa rubia con dos ramos de rosas, sorprendidas se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Bebe! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la latina besándola y abrazándola fuerte.

-Mi Lady son preciosas- dijo la morena separándose del cuerpo de la rubia y oliendo el ramo de rosas.

-Tenía que celebrar que dos de mis mujeres favoritas, van a ser mamás –rio Dianna entregándole el otro ramo de rosas a Naya. – Vamos, nos queda una larga noche por delante- les sonrió adentrándose en la limusina y estas le siguieron, permitiendo que el chofer volviendo a su asiento esta vez no necesito, que le indicara la dirección, sabia a donde ir exactamente.

Dentro de la limusina Dianna destapaba una botella de champagne, sirviendo dos vasos cada uno para sus dos morenas.

-Bebe, tú no puedes beber alcohol-

-Lo sé- dijo levantando una botellita de agua natural, sonriendo contagiando a ambas morenas.

La latina la beso en los labios y sin apenas separarse de ellos – por cierto, te he dicho lo preciosa que estás con ese vestido- la rubia sonrió apoyándose en el hombro de Naya mientras abrazaba a Lea que esta le estaba acariciando el vientre, sonriente.

-Tienes que cuidarlo mucho y nosotros te cuidaremos a ti – le beso en los labios Lea mientras Naya llevaba su mano libre al vientre de la rubia.

-Lo cuidare con mi vida- la volvió a besar posando sus dos manos sobre las manos de las dos morenas que estaba en su vientre.

Se quedaron así abrazadas acariciando el vientre plano de la rubia hasta que llegaron al hotel, salieron de la limusina, se disponían a entrar al hotel cuando el chofer la llamo.

-señorita Dianna- la alejo cuidadosamente

-sí, emm, disculpa no me has dicho tu nombre- le cuestiono tratando de mirarle a los ojos a través de las lentes oscuras pero no había manera y la verdad que la ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿mi nombre? Bahh, es muy feo, llámeme amigo, porque en el fondo es lo que soy ¿no? – sonrió burlonamente, cosa que no le gusto a la rubia, y mucho menos a sus dos morenas que se acercaban a ellos.

-bueno pues AMIGO –hizo una pausa para enfatizar la última palabra – ¿Qué querías?- le cuestione elevando las cejas.

-Ahhh, sí que yo seré su chofer a lo largo de su estancia en NY- sin esperar ninguna dio una respuesta se dio la vuelta, pero antes de meterse al asiento del conductor se giró ante las miradas atentas de las tres mujeres – por cierto mis felicitaciones a las mamás- ambas sonriendo en señal de agradecimiento.

Pensaron que sería mejor no hacer comentarios, ante la situación anteriormente vivida.

Entraron y le entregaron su llave de la suite cuando abrieron la puerta en el suelo había un camino de pétalos de rosas, hasta la cama cubierta también de pétalos, la habitación esta iluminada por velas aromáticas, las persianas abiertas al igual que las cortinas abiertas permitiendo ver la ciudad de NY toda iluminada, en una mesa movible había champagne y vino en hielo, y al otro lado otra mesa llena de botellitas de agua en una nevera de cristal.

Encima de una mesa había tres cajitas, con el nombre de cada una ambas las abrieron, las morenas fruncieron el ceño al encontrar un papelito doblado, mientras la rubia miraba con adoración su cajita.

Las morenas desdoblaron el papel y leyeron a la vez: _deberíais tener un bombón dentro de la cajita, pero dado que ella está embarazada hay que empezar a hacer crecer, esa barriguita._

Levantaron la cabeza sonriendo viendo como la rubia se metía un bombón en la boca feliz como un niño pequeño, ambas sonriendo, se acercaron a ella y le abrazaron, mientras ellas se servían unas copas de champagne, Dianna cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje a su mejor amiga Jess:

_Gracias por recordarme porque te quiero tanto, la habitación la han dejado preciosa, aunque creo que te has pasado con lo de la limusina, que por cierto el chofer aunque esta bueno está loquísimo jaajja… Buenas Noches. _

_Te Quiero._

Y se dirigió a la terraza donde estaban sus dos chicas disfrutando de las vistas, no sin antes apagar el móvil para que nadie les molestara.

En LAX, una adormilada Jessica cogía el teléfono y sonrió por el mensaje:

_Disfruta de la noche, y que tengan cuidado esas dos morenas de no dañar a mi sobrino ¡ehh! No dudes que te quiero mucho. Jajajajajaj ¿Qué limusina y qué chofer? No sé de qué hablas si nosotras solo hicimos lo de la habitación. Buenas Noches._

_Te Quiero._

A los pies del hotel, un hombre con un cigarro en la boca, sentado sobre el capo de una limusina, sacaba su libreta y escribía en letras grandes:

JUEVES

Las tres chicas se encuentran en Nueva York.

00:00 ¡DIANNA ESTA EMBARAZADA!


	8. Amigo

A la mañana siguiente Lea abría los ojos debido a un cosquilleo que sentía en la nariz, con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que Dianna tenía su cabeza hundida en su cuello y algunos mechones rebeldes se habían parado en su cara, inmediatamente se le implanto una sonrisa al ver como Dianna estaba tumbada boca bajo pero en la zona del vientre estaba apoyada sobre sus manos que estas se aferraban a él de forma protectora.

Cuando se giró para mirar la hora vio que le quedaba todavía dos horas para tener que levantarse, pudo observar que Naya estaba en la terraza, con cuidado para no despertar a la rubia se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una bata blanca de seda y fue hacia ella.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces fumando? ¿No se suponía que lo habías dejado?** – Dijo llamando la atención que esta le sonrío y la beso - **¿Qué te preocupa?-** le abrazo.

**-Supongo que tengo miedo, ¿Y si no soy buena madre? A veces me cuesta tomar buenas decisiones para mí, incluso hasta cuidarme a mí misma** – se dejó abrazar por la morena agachando la cabeza.

**- Nadie nace sabiendo y a lo mejor no seremos la mejor y por supuesto que algún que otro error cometeremos pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá además si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que serás una madre muy buena, muy protectora pero muy buena **– le abrazo fuerte y vio como le saco una sonrisa a la latina.

Naya tiró el cigarro, se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda en la barandilla, y observando la cama a una Dianna dormida que había cambiado de posición, dormía en posición fetal, totalmente tranquila y ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**-No me gusta que esté sola, siento que ahora es tan frágil y sé que se enfadará conmigo si la trato así, pero no puedo evitar tener esa sensación de protegerla, y encima en un mes se va a Australia a grabar la maldita película con el estúpido ese-** Dijo sin apartar la vista de Dianna mientras dejaba que Lea apoyara su espalda en su pecho y le abrazaba por la espalda.

- **Te entiendo, además lucharemos con sus hormonas que mientras nosotras hablamos aquí, ellas ya están hay revolucionando a nuestro dulce angelito**- rieron ambas – **la verdad que había pensado en pedirle el favor de que nos deje ir el mes que Dianna va a estar en Australia-** dijo la morena poniéndose sería.

**-no creo que nos lo permita últimamente está algo irritable, te juro que si no fuese tío, juraría que le han impuesta una menstruación de por vida** – reía apoyando la barbilla el hombro en el de la morena más pequeña.

-**solo es un mes además vamos a provechar este que nos queda para mimarla todo lo que podamos y más-**

Se quedaron hay paradas abrazadas mientras la rubia empezó a moverse agitada en la cama, cuando se dieron cuenta, se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, asustándolas al ver como la rubia con gotas de sudor, se levantaba sobresaltada, y se ponía como loca quitando todas las sabanas, se incorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama totalmente desecha apenas quedaba la sabana bajera y respirando profundamente volviendo a posicionar sus manos en su vientre para ver que todo seguía en orden y tranquilizarse.

**-¡Joder! Solo ha sido una maldita pesadilla**-

-**Tranquila Mi Lady, todo está bien**- dijo Lea abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, Dianna sin más se puso a llorar, sorprendiendo a las dos.

-**Bebe, ¿Por qué lloras?** – dijo Naya asustada acariciándole la espalda.

-**Por nada, solo me he asustado** – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Ambas morenas no dudaron en sonreír, ya empezaban sus cambios de humor y apenas tenía unos días de embarazo.

Al ver como se erizaba el pelo del cuerpo de Dianna, la latina cogió una bata –Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero bebe cúbrete tu adorable cuerpo desnudo que no queremos que os pongáis enfermos él bebe y tú - le sonrió poniéndole encima la bata.

Dianna se levantó en silenció dejando otra vez a ambas morenas desconcentradas **-¿Qué? Necesito hacer pis** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras las otras dos explotaban a carcajadas por la situación.

Cuando volvió se echaron juntas abrazadas, hasta que tuvieron que volvió a despertarse eras las 10 de la mañana, apenas recordaba cuando se habían ido sus dos chicas a trabajar, se dio una ducha relajante y cogió el bolso y el móvil olvidándose por completo de encenderlo, y fue a desayunar al bufet, había cogido de todo tenía que empezar a comer por dos y aunque todo lo que comía era vegano, comió más que nunca podría estar orgullosa su abuela.

Cuando salió del hotel se encontró con su chofer, que aunque había cambiado de vestuario seguía llevando esas malditas gafas, esta vez no llevaba gorra y pudo ver que era un moreno algo industrial por lo que pensó que ese no era su color de pelo natural, llevaba una gabardina negra larga con los cuellos subidos y unos guantes de cuero negro, estaba posicionado al lado de un mercedes negro, con los cristales tintados.

**-Señorita Agron, la estaba esperando, si no le molesta he cambiado de coche ya que la limusina sería un poco incómoda para trasladarnos por la ciudad **– dijo abriendo la puerta trasera del coche.

Una vez dentro se le giró **– Bueno a donde desea ir la señorita-** le sonrío

La rubia le miró frunciendo el ceño, esa sonrisa le era familiar pero no sabía de qué le sonaba, no podía evitar tener una sensación, extraña –**me gustaría a pasear un rato por Central Park**- le dio una sonrisa, cogiendo su móvil y encendiéndolo.

Mientras revisaba su móvil y leyó la respuesta que le dio si no fue Jessica, alzo la cabeza y pudo ver que habían llegado a su destino, pero antes de bajarse no dudo en volver a mirar al chofer con el ceño fruncido **– Disculpa, ¿Amigo, nunca me dijo quien le contrato para que fuese mi chofer?-**

Este con su sonrisa burlona **– Nunca lo pregunto-** le miro a través del espejo.

Le ponía nerviosa, no le gustaba nada, no lo pensó dos veces se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando él fue más rápido y bloqueo las puertas.

**-Sabe señorita Dianna, creo que usted y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por esta maravillosa ciudad- **dijo volviendo arrancar el coche.

Vio que estaban a las afueras de Nueva York y el mercedes se paraba en un descampado, poco habitado.

**-¿Me..me vas a matar o algo para traerme aquí?-** Dijo Dianna tratando de mostrarse dura.

El simplemente rio y la miro esta vez girándose **– sal del coche**-

Ella con el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada, que narices pretendía el tipo ese, por una parte tenía la grandísima necesidad de salir del maldito coche pero quedarse en un descampado abandonado no es que le hiciese mucha gracia, y encima en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese, tratar de no hacerse pis encima, no sabía si era por los nervios que le estaba provocando la situación, o era el simple embarazo.

-**no voy a salir hay fuera, si me vas a hacer algo lo haces aquí, y si no lleva me de vuelta al hotel…-** no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero no se mostraría débil, y lo único que pudo hacer es aferrarse a su vientre, protegiéndolo y tratar de tranquilizarse, ya que los nervios no le haría bien al bebe, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el conductor.

Este se bajó del coche, y se montó al asiento trasero, quitándose las gafas y mirándole con unos ojos azules intenso, que solo le transmitían tranquilidad, todo lo contrario que cuando llevaba puestas esas malditas gafas que tanto odiaba.

**-Deberías llamar a tu representante él te lo explicará todo-** le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla **–jamás haría daño a una belleza como tú y menos si va a ser mamá- **

**-pe…pero- **balbuceo tratando de asimilar todo y viendo como le entregaba el teléfono que ya estaba en llamada con su representante.

Llegó la noche y por fin era Viernes lo que significaba volver a LAX, estaban ya en el aeropuerto, cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta del mercedes, salieron una detrás de otra se despidieron de él y cuando se iban a embarcar, Dianna se volvió y se lanzó a los brazos del chofer ante la atenta mirada de sus dos morenas.

Mientras la rubia le abrazaba **–gracias por protegernos Amigo y no te preocupes guardare tu secreto**- le susurró al oído y le beso la mejilla.

–**Nos vemos en unos días y espero verte muy gorda **– dijo riendo el chofer

Volvió con sus dos chicas - **¿Y esa amistad?- **dijo Naya elevando la ceja.

**-NY que cambia a la gente-** les dijo encogiéndose de brazos

Lea la miró negando con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba los dedos con su rubia.

**-Me temo que va a ser muy raro estos nueve meses-** rio para sí, andando rápido para alcanzar a sus chicas.


	9. La reunión

El mes pasó muy rápido, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su rubia, unos días atrás habían hecho su primera visita al médico, y estaban muy felices de que todo fuese bien, el ginecólogo le había dado una serie de pautas para el tiempo que estaría en Australia, aunque aún no se le notaba la tripa, ya había empezado con las malditas náuseas y los mareos, a lo largo del mes Dianna se trasladó a Nueva York para pasar más tiempo con sus chicas, tanto los familiares y amigos de las tres, sabían la noticia y estaban como locos aunque públicamente todavía era un secreto y así sería hasta que ya no pudiese negarlo.

En el aeropuerto se encontraban las tres abrazadas, no querían separarse de ella y que fuese sola aunque estaban un poco más tranquilas al saber que "Amigo" el maldito chofer que no sabían de donde había salido, salvo que se encargaba de ser como una especie de guardaespaldas de las tres, se iría con ella.

Entre lágrimas se despidieron y vieron como desde lo lejos le decía adiós su rubia, que ya se disponía a embarcar.

**-¡Qué mierda todo! primero ella y dentro de unas semanas te irás tú a Europa-** suspiro Lea agachando la cabeza.

Naya le beso la cabeza y abrazándola fuerte- **¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Es Domingo y tenemos todo el día por delante **– le sonrío mostrándose fuerte. La verdad que no les gustaba estar separadas, cuando lo hacían es como si dejaran de respirar aire puro y respirando un oxígeno contaminado.

**-¿Domingo de cine? –** La latina asintió - **¿Estarán bien, verdad, ella y él bebe?** –dijo Lea sin dejar de mirarla.

-**Eso espero, pero bueno por lo menos no estará sola, el capullo de Amigo va a ir con ella**- dijo Naya algo celosa. A ninguna de las dos morenas le gustaba mucho la relación que tenían Amigo y Dianna ya que él se la pasaba todo el tiempo flirteando con la rubia, hasta que se enteraron que estaba casado con una pelirroja, la cual adoraba y eso las hizo relajarse un poco.

En el avión Dianna y Amigo iban conversando:

D:** -Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué te vienes a Australia conmigo?, ¿no se supone que donde deberías estar protegiendo es en NY o en LAX?-**

**- Si pero Thor me dijo que me fuera contigo, para que metiera un poco de miedo a Alex. Además no te preocupes solo estaré una semana contigo, y enseguida me vuelvo a proteger a tus queridas novias-**

**-¿Y quién te asegura a ti qué en esa semana en la que estés en Australia no le hagan nada a ninguna de las dos?**

**-Tranquila confía en mi vale, yo sé lo que hago, nada ni nadie os hará nada. Y mientras Lea y Naya no sepan nada pasará. ¿Por qué tú no les has dicho nada no?**

**-No para nada, y me sabe fatal no decirles nadas, ahora están tan indefensas-**

**-Tranquila dentro de tres semanas Naya estará en Europa, y yo estaré las 24 horas del día con Lea hasta que acabe sus vacaciones y la saque del país, asique cuando os querías dar cuenta estáis juntas. ¿No saben nada de que no vuelves en un mes verdad?**

Dianna agachó la cabeza, quitándose las lágrimas con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba el vientre.

-**Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él bebe. ¿De acuerdo? Asique no te tortures **– le guiño el ojo

**- Sa…sabéis algo de las amenazas? ¿O de quién coño es el tío ese que nos quiere muertas? ¿Es por nuestra relación? **

**- Al parecer eso es lo raro, que todo lo que hemos descubierto, tanto como tu representante como los de Naya y Lea, nada tiene que ver con que seáis mujeres o tres asique hemos descartado todo lo que sea homófono, yo lo que estoy empezando a creer que es un pirado que la ha tomado con vosotras como podía tomarlo conmigo-**

Dianna suspiro cerrando los ojos, el chico la abrazo fuerte haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro** –No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, nadie os hará daño- **con esas palabras en su mente se quedó dormida.

Al llegar a Australia mucha gente fue a recibirla al aeropuerto, junto con un montón de paparazzi, se hizo fotos, y firmo autógrafos, y rápidamente salió para el hotel estaba cansadísima del viaje que había hecho había sido larguísimo y la mitad se lo había pasado en el baño del avión vomitando, una cosa eras las náuseas y los mareos que como podía sobre llevaba pero con los vómitos no podía, estaba agotada, dio una ducha y se lanzó a la cama.

Mientras en NY cogían un taxi para ir a grabar ya que eran las 8 de la mañana, cuando le sonó el móvil a Lea, era Amigo asique lo puso en altavoz.

**-Buenas noches chicas. Que os llamo para deciros que ya hemos llegado bien para que no os preocupes, Dianna se ha ido a dormir directamente, estaba demasiado cansada se ha pasado la mitad del vuelo vomitando y la ha dejado completamente agotada, pero no os preocupes está bien ¿vale?** – dijo todo tan rápido que no pudo ni respirar entre palabra y palabra-

-**Hola Buenos Días, vale muchas gracias, dile a Dianna que en cuanto pueda nos llamé que no se preocupe por la diferencia horaria. Gracias y cuídanosla ehh!** – colgó el teléfono tras haber oído una respuesta afirmativa.

Paso la primera semana sin Dianna rapidísimamente, cuando salían del trabajo se encontraron con Amigo esperándolas en la puerta con el mercedes y vestido todo de negro con esas gafas, tan características de él, estaba algo serio, cuando lo vieron salieron corriendo hasta él.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Dianna y él bebe? –** cuestionaron ambas a la vez asustadas.

-T**ranquilas chicas, todo está bien, tuvimos algún que otro problema con Alex pero ya está solucionado, Dianna me ha pedido que no os diga nada asique, ella será quien os lo cuente- **Dijo encogiéndose de hombros** - y no te preocupes que tanto Dianna como él bebe están bien, solo que yo tenía que venir aquí a hacer una par de cosas y a partir de hoy me tenéis que aguantar las 24h del día – **mostrando por primera vez desde que le vieron su sonrisa irónica.

Ambas le miraron con el ceño fruncido y cuando iban a cuestionarle, este abrió la puerta – **Adentró y sin rechistar**-

Una vez dentro del coche **-¿Por qué no nos llevas al hotel?-** cuestiono Naya

**-Tenemos una reunión.** – sin apartar la vista del volante, mientras recibía más cuestiones de parte de las chicas que este no dijo nada solo se dedicó a conducir, cuando llegaron a una casa que no habían visto en su vida, se encontraron con sus representantes y con el Dianna.

-**¿Qué está pasando aquí? –**Cuestiono Lea.

-**Veras estáis aquí para informaros que en un tiempo, no podréis hablar con Dianna, sabréis de ella a través de él- **dijo el representante de Dianna mientras señalaba a Amigo.

–**No os preocupéis ella está perfecta y vuestro bebe también. –**dijo El representante de Lea antes de que las chicas pensaran en lo peor.

Estaban a cuadros con lo que estaban sucediendo y la verdad que se estaban cabreando, no solo no podía verla por la mierda la distancia que ahora no podían hablar con ella pero que mierda les pasaban pensó Naya.

**-Nay en dos semanas te vas a Europa, y me temo que esa regla también se impondrá para vosotras dos, en cuento salgas del país no podrás hablar ni con Dianna, ni con Lea- **dijo el representante de Naya.

**-Ahora mismo no entendéis nada pero creedme que lo hacemos por vuestro bien, la única comunicación que tendréis entre vosotras será Amigo, lamento que os tengáis que entender así pero en un futuro nos lo agradeceréis**- sin más el representante de Dianna se levantó y se marchó dejándolas en silenció sin poder decirles nada.

**-¿Pero qué mierdas está pasando? ¿De qué coño vais es una broma o que pasa? No me jodas que volvéis con la mierda de que nos escondamos por nuestra carrera porque yo la mando a la mierda, si no me dejan ser feliz, por mucho que me duela, además hay miles de fans que nos han apoyado, ¿eso no os sirve para nada?** – le gritaba Naya a su representante.

-**Tranquilízate, quieres te prometo que en unos días te explico todo, ¿vale?, pero tienes que confiar en mi es por vuestro bien y no tiene que ver nada con vuestra relación vale, podéis seguir diciendo cuanto os amáis o lo que querías, ¡simplemente no podéis hablar con un tiempo! ¿Vale?- **trato de tranquilizarla su representante.

- **¿Por cuánto tiempo?- **preguntó sería la latina, estaba realmente cabreada, ya habían pasado por esto y habían avanzado demasiado, como para volver atrás otra vez.

**-Unos meses-** dijo en apenas un susurro el representante de Lea.

**-¿QUÉEE?-** se levantó Lea – **¿Y Dianna y él bebe? No me niego a perderme el embarazo de mi bebe, y Dianna sola en Australia, pero que gilipolleces decís. Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso, voy a seguir llamando, al igual que haré con Naya cuando se marche a Europa-** sentenció Lea cruzándose de brazos.

-**No te lo va a coger-** le contesto Amigo, mientras ambas fruncían el ceño **– no me crees llámala- **

La pequeña morena marcó a Dianna, lo puso en altavoz, y se reinó el silencio mientras daba el primer toque, hasta que fue interrumpido por la canción de _"True Love_" que habían versionado ellas en Glee, ese era el tono de llamada de Dianna. Amigo las miro serio sacando de su bolsillo el móvil de Dianna.

**-Os dije que no os lo va a coger- **sonrió burlonamente.

Naya no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó sobre él con el objetivo de pegarle, pero los representantes de ambas morenas, la sujetaron, y empezó a formarse un bullicio Naya tratando de matar a Amigo, mientras le sujetaba su representante y por otro lado Lea le gritaba a su representante. Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de cómo volvió a entrar el representante de Dianna.

**-¡BASTA YA!-** Grito recibiendo toda la atención, y con un ordenador en la mano, lo dejo en la mesa, abriendo la pantalla y apareciendo en ella Dianna, tenía todo el rímel corrido, por lo que pudieron suponer que había estado llorando durante horas, ante la atenta mirada de preocupación de sus morenas, Dianna agacho la cabeza **– Tiene que contaros una cosa, será mejor que os sentéis chicas**- volvió a decir más calmado todo y señalando a las sillas.


	10. Es un niño

Habían pasado dos meses desde que tuvieron esa conversación, dos meses en los que no sabían nada de ellas salvo lo que le contaba "Amigo" y lo que veía en las redes sociales o las fotos que les sacaban los paparazzi, se moría por abrazarlas, besarlas, hacer el amor por ellas, Lea se encontraba en su casa en LAX, buscando a sus chicas, encontró fotos de los conciertos de Naya por Europa, la verdad que las fotos de la gira estaba muy sexy, hasta que vio una foto de Dianna en una playa de Australia, iba con un vestido largo, en el cual se podía notar una adorable barriga, las lágrimas empezaron a caerle, estaba de cuatro meses lo que significaba que ya sabría si era niño o niña.

La puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, al abrir se sorprendió a ver a "Amigo" allí

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer me dieron las vacaciones, ya no hace falta que estés aquí** –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-**Lo sé, pero vengo a por ti, prepara la maleta nos vamos-** dijo entrando y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Lea le siguió, viendo como esté le sacaba la maleta -¿Qué de que hablas? ¿A dónde vamos?

-**Venga Lea, tenemos prisas, tenemos que viajar hasta Alemania, para ir a por Naya, y luego ir a Sidney a por Dianna, y luego tenemos que coger otro vuelo a una isla**- espetó nervioso.

**-¿Qué no yo no me muevo hasta que me cuentes que es lo que pasa? Ya estoy harta de tanto secretismo y tanta mentira**– se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

Amigo suspiro y se sentó – **vale un breve resumen, pero después de que te lo cuente no discutas y haces la maleta lo más rápido posible, por favor-** Lea simplemente asistió**- haber hemos descubierto que un pirado de la cárcel se obsesiono con la serie de Glee, y poco a poco se fue fijando en vosotras, y desde que os hicisteis tan famosas, las chicas de moda y las chicas que fuisteis capaz de romper con los esquemas de la sociedad, pues estabais en todos lados y su obsesión por vosotras incremento, y al parecer el tipo ese tiene muchos contactos y encima maneja mucha pasta, y había pedido a sus amigos que os secuestraran y que si no querías ser suyas pues que os matarán, pero desde que los paparazzi dieron la noticia de que Dianna está embarazada, pues se ha volvió loco y le ha puesto precio a la cabeza del bebe.-**

Lea se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca, creyó que se caía al suelo - ¿Pe…pero? – no era capaz de articular palabra.

Amigo se levantó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, cogiéndole de las manos con fuerzas obligándola a que le mirase –**Lea de verdad que lo siento, pensábamos que todo estaba controlado, pero ayer nos enteramos que estuvieron en NY y hablaron con Ryan le preguntaron sobre ti, Naya, Dianna y por él bebe, se hicieron pasar por reporteros, pero cuando preguntaron por Dianna y él bebe Chord salió a su defensa diciendo que os dejaran en paz, y que no se metieran en vuestra vida privada, y al parecer no les hizo mucha gracia, que Chord os defendiera, por lo que le pegaron una paliza, Chord está en el hospital Lea- **la abrazo fuerte al ver que le caían lagrimas silenciosas –**por eso es muy importante que nos demos prisa para coger cuanto antes el avión e ir a por ellas, antes de que lleguen al bebe antes que nosotros de acuerdo, y no te preocupes por Chord, está bien y un amigo está protegiéndolo, porque me temo que si le hicieron eso sin saber que es el padre del bebe, me da miedo saber que le harán cuando se enteren –**

Lea se separó y rápidamente hizo la maleta con lo necesario, no sabía que debía llevarse ya que al parecer iba a ser un viaje de ida pero no de vuelta. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto un avión privado les estaba esperando, dirección Europa, el vuelo por su parte fue silencioso, se moría de ganas por abrazar a Naya y sentirse protegida, esa protección que ella solo era capaz de transmitirle con un simple abrazo.

-**Lea en cuanto lleguemos Naya nos estará esperando asique no hace falta que bajemos del avión, cambiaremos de piloto y volaremos hasta Sidney, de acuerdo, sé que va a ser mortal sobre todo para ti que es la que más viajaras pero es lo necesario, ¿vale?- **le dijo Amigo sacándola de su pensamiento

Ella asintió aun pensativa **- ¿Naya lo sabe?-** dijo mirándole y el asintió e iba a decirle algo cuando el piloto le llamo por el altavoz.

Apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla y trato de dormir un poco.

Sintió como alguien le besaba el cuello, inmediatamente sonrió, volvió a notar como alguien la abrazaba fuerte atrayéndola hacia esa persona al apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la persona que le abrazaba pudo oler su perfume ese olor, le era familiar, ese olor que le recordaban a cosas muy sexy y latinas, abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con la sonrisa de Naya volvió a cerrar los ojos instintivamente y la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, volvió a abrirlos y le dio un beso que duró varios minutos era un beso necesitado, lleno de amor, que en vez de darse aire la una a la otra lo que se estaban dado era fuerza por lo que les esperaban, se quedaron así abrazadas la una a la otra, no necesitaban decir nada, solo sentirse.

**-Chicas, tenemos que hablar de unas cosas-** dijo Amigo sentándose enfrente de ellas.

**-Dinos-** dijo Naya con fuerza.

**-Dianna no sabe nada de lo que está sucediendo, y por su bien y por el de bebe mejor que no lo sepa, de acuerdo asique delante de ella, tenéis que demostrar lo buenas actrices que sois de acuerdo, ella no sabe, que vais asique cuando lleguemos vamos a ir directamente al hospital, Dianna hoy tiene revisión con el médico asique vosotras le daréis la sorpresa presentándoos allí, pensaron la excusa que queráis ponerle, pero no debe saber nada vale- **se levantó, las dejo allí pensativas, que estas volvieron cerrar los ojos aun abrazadas.

Pasaron las horas y el vuelo finalizó, estaban muy cansadas, llegaron al hospital y para su mala suerte Dianna ya había entrado a consulta asique hablando con unas enfermeras le hicieron el favor y avisaron al doctor, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta. Cuando entraron en la habitación el doctor sonrió al verlas algo nerviosas, Dianna ya estaba con la tripa al aire y las dos empezaron a llorar cuando escucharon los latidos del corazón del bebe, y vieron el movimiento en la pantalla, Dianna no se había percatado de las dos nuevas visitantes.

**-¿Bueno mamá desea saber el sexo de su hijo?-** le dijo sonriente mirando a Dianna, que parecía morirse de ganas por saberlo

-**No… no sería justo hacerlo sin ellas** – dijo triste agachando la cabeza.

**-¿Y ustedes mamás? ¿Quieren saber el sexo de su bebe?-** dijo el médico sonriente dirigiéndose a las dos morenas que estaban emocionadas, asintiendo.

Dianna frunció el ceño y miro hacían donde lo hacia el médico, y las vio allí, ha ambas llorando cogidas de la mano, a sus dos morenas, a sus dos chicas, los amores de su vida, a las personas que había echado de menos durante 2 meses las 24 horas del día, sin saber apenas noticias de ellas, sin oír su voz. Y ahora las tenía allí plantadas mirándola con una sonrisa, viendo a su bebe, no pudo contener el llanto, no le salían las palabras, le estaba hasta costando respirar de los nervios que le habían entrado en apenas unos segundo.

**-Dianna-** dijo el doctor tras verla en ese estado, llamando su atención y las de las dos morenas –**tranquilízate, estar así no le hace bien al bebe, mírame, coge aire cargando el pecho y expúlsalo lentamente, hasta que te tranquilices-** la rubio le obedeció.

Las morenas le agarraron de cada una de las manos, recibiendo un beso de cada una de ellas esperando que el doctor les dijera el sexo de su bebe

-**muy bien queridas mamás, tengo el honor de informarles que serán las orgullosas madres de un baroncito-** dijo sonriente.

**¡Un chico! ¡Un chico! Sí lo sabía** – dijo feliz Naya abrazando y levantando al médico de la emoción cogiendo a este por sorpresa, mientras Lea y Dianna abrazadas con lágrimas miraban a Naya y al doctor entre risas, se abrazaron fuerte. Naya las abrazó fuerte.

**-Vaya no sabía yo que eras tan cariñosa, por lo que veo no siempre es verdad lo que dice internet-** dijo riendo el médico mientras se colocaba la bata, y salía por la puerta para dejarlas algo de intimidad.

Al oír como se cerraba la puerta las tres estallaron a carcajadas, abrazándose muy fuerte.


	11. Santorini

Ya estaban en el avión, rumbo a Santorini una isla Griega, les había costado convencer a Dianna, pero al final consiguieron al dejarle elegir el destino de sus "Vacaciones Anticipadas", en el avión Dianna estaba sentada en medio abrazando a sus dos chicas que estas le acariciaban la tripa con dulzura, no habían hablado mucho, solo ese dedicaron a sentirse, a darse ese cariño que tanto anhelaban.

Cuando llegaron a la Isla, cogieron un coche que les llevo a una calita solitaria y allí había una casita de dos plantas totalmente blanca, era precioso, la verdad que era perfecto, ya que ellas estarían allí solas hasta que pudiesen volver a la "realidad". Al lado de la casita había una cabaña donde dormiría Amigo para cuidar de ellas.

Se bajaron del todoterreno y fueron pasaron dentro de la casa era sencilla, pero perfecta, tenía una cocina, un pequeño salón, un cuarto de baño en la planta baja, y en la planta de arriba había una gran habitación de matrimonio con baño con jacuzzi incluido, una enorme terraza con vistas a la playa, y otra gran habitación con varias camas y otro cuarto de baño. Todo era de color blanco.

Dianna no lo dudo dos veces y se tiró sobre la cama quedándose frita, la verdad que todos estaban muy cansados especialmente Lea y Amigo que eran los que más habían viajado, pero Dianna por el embarazo se fatigaba fácilmente y le mareaba muchísimo el vuelo y no le hacía bien un vuelo de tantas horas.

Entre Naya y Lea, la desvistieron, abrió la cama, sin quiera se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, ante la mirada de sus dos morenas.

-**Mi Lady, vamos tienes que ponerte algo de ropa, a ver si vas a coger frio-** le susurro Lea acariciándole la cara

**-No quiero dormir desnuda con vosotras- **dijo en apenas susurros, sin abrir los ojos.

**-Cariño, te juro que con esa barriguita estas más que sexy pero estoy demasiado cansada para estar pensando en esas cosas- **dijo Naya mientras se empezaba a desnudar para ponerse el pijama e irse a la cama.

-**¿Qué? Pues para estar cansada no paras de pensar en eso ehh –**dijo Dianna abriendo los ojos y elevando las cejas de arriba a abajo haciéndolas reír a las tres **–Me refiero a que quiero dormir abrazada a vosotras, os he echado muchísimo de menos y simplemente quiero sentiros-** sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos. **–Por cierto yo en medio, que estoy embarazada y necesito mimos-** dijo posicionándose en medio, y quedando dormida.

Mientras Lea se desnudaba, Naya abrazo por la espalda a Dianna pegándosela a su cuerpo desnudo **– buenas noches mi bebe-** dijo Naya.

**-Buenas noches-** susurro Dianna sin abrir apenas la boca.

Naya empezó a reír**. -No te lo decía a ti gordi, me temo que ahora has dejado de ser mi bebe, ahora ese es este pequeño que cada día es más grande-** le dijo besándole el cuello mientras le acariciaba la tripa.

Lea salió del baño con una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio, al ver la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, y abrazo a Dianna, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con Naya, bajo un poco y empezó a besarle la tripa –**Sueña dulce mi pequeño**- subió y beso en los labios a Dianna.

Y se quedaron dormidas, inundándose la habitación de las respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas de las chicas – **buenas noches mamás-** susurro Dianna sonriente aferrándose a sus chicas.

A la mañana siguiente, Dianna se despertó muy temprano, salió con urgencia al baño, odiaba realmente los nauseas matutinas menos mal que le avisaron que a lo largo de ese mes le irían desapareciendo, la verdad es que lo pasaba realmente mal tener que vomitar le resultaba asqueroso, se cepilló los dientes, y se lavó la cara quitándose las lágrimas, por culpa del esfuerzo.

Cuando salió del baño las vio allí a las dos abrazadas y con una sonrisa salió a ver amanecer a la terraza, se puso el albornoz, y se quedó observando como salía el sol a través del mar realmente era precioso, nunca había visto algo tan bonito.

Esta temblando por el frio de la mañana pero se calmó al notar el calor del cuerpo de Lea cuando la abrazaba.

-**¿Es precioso verdad?- **dijo Dianna sin apartar la vista

**-¿Por qué elegiste este sitio? Es maravilloso, no me mal interpretes pero parecía que lo tenías planeado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás el que algún día viniésemos las tres aquí- **

**-Al parecer en Santorini, era donde se encontraba antiguamente La Atlántida Perdida, La Atlántida era una isla mágica y misteriosa, se la describe como una isla más grande que Asia y Libia juntas. Se imagina que fue una isla de una enorme belleza, habitada por una civilización que fue devorada por el mar. **–guardo silenció, la cogió de la mano, mientras Lea le miraba a esos ojos color avellana que brillaban

-**Cuenta la leyenda que La Atlántida habría desaparecido unos 9000 años antes de su época. Al repartirse la Tierra, a Poseidón, Dios del Mar y hermano de Zeus. Le correspondió, entre otras, la región en la que se desarrollaría la Atlántida. –**Sonríe porque legaba su parte favorita mientras seguía mirando al mar

-**Poseidón se enamora de una humana Clito, está temía todo lo relacionado con el mar, jamás había aprendido a nadar. Era tal su amor por Clito que para protegerla creó tres anillos de agua y levantó montañas alrededor de la tierra donde viviría, dando así origen a la legendaria isla. –**mientras conversaban no se habían percatado de como la latina las miraban desde el marco de la puerta de la terraza escuchando la historia que estaba contando la rubia.

**-Poseidón y Clito tuvieron un hijo- **instintivamente se acarició su vientre- ** Su primogénito, fue llamado Atlas, le fue conferida la máxima autoridad sobre la isla. La civilización que se desarrolló en la isla llamó a su tierra Atlántida, en honor a Atlas y al mar que la rodeaba. Un día Zeus celoso de Poseidón, le obligo a destruir la Atlántida, junto con su hijo recién nacido, si no quería que Clito fuese asesinada, era tal el amor que sentía por ella que no lo dudo y así lo hizo, junto los mares, hundiendo la isla, Clito al enterarse, trato de salvar a sus hijo, lanzándose a los mares sin miedo, cuando lo encontró, al pequeño apenas le quedaba oxígeno -**Naya se acercó a ellas cogiendo a la rubia de la mano mientras con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas que salía de los ojos de Lea-

**Como pudo salió a la superficie pidió ayuda a Poseidón pero este no apareció, sino que lo hizo Zeus, y este le dio dos opciones, salvarla a ella la vida y dejarle ser feliz con el amor de su vida, o dar la vida por su hijo el cual sería criado como un Dios, Clito con lágrimas beso a su hijo sin vida y se lo entrego a Zeus, vio como empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno a ella, a la vez que su hijo empezaba a respirar, poco a poco hasta que su hijo abrió los ojos y con lágrimas lo estrecho en sus brazos dándole su último aliento- **las miro con los ojos vidrioso mientras se acariciaba la tripa.

-**Todas las noches, Atlas bajaba a la orilla de esta playa y se quedaba dentro de él mar hasta el amanecer- ** sonrío y miro al mar apoyando los brazos en la barandilla.

-**¿Po…por qué bajaba? –**dijo una dudosa Naya, emocionada.

-**Algunas dicen que esas fueron sus últimas horas que su madre estuvo con él, otros dicen que eran cuando su madre y su padre tenían se veían a escondidas, pero mi favorita, porque cada noche su madre bajaba del cielo para estar con él, y darle un beso- **la rubia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa volviendo la mirada al mar, sonriente.

-**Porque estar aquí me hace querer ser mejor madre –** le miro a Lea que esta tenía un llanto silencioso abrazado a Naya –**en respuesta a tu pregunta mi vida- **les abrazo y las beso a cada una quitándoles las lágrimas que salía.

Salía por la puerta, pero en el marco se giró y extendió sus manos hacia ellas –**vamos a disfrutar de un cálido día en la playa, que tengo que presumir de mis morenas sexys- **rieron felices.

**N.A: **_Hola!_

_Bueno me prometí a mí misma que no haría notas de autor, ni comentarios, porque para que engañarnos yo soy de las que nunca las leo, jajajaj, bueno a lo que iba en primer lugar muchas gracias por todos vuestro reviews! Y por leer la historia por supuesto, _

_A ver si puedo responder a todo lo que me habéis pedido y si me falta algo lo siento ponédmelo y yo trato de responderlo._

_En primer lugar me habéis pedido que sea más explícita en las escenas de sexo y eso, el problema es que yo no soy lesbiana y lo mucho que puedo saber sobre eso son los típicos clichés que a lo mejor a más de uno ofenderían asique podríamos decir que en respecto a las mujeres "virgen" pues no habrá escenas XXX. Lo siento._

_Me encanta un montón las tres actrices, pero especialmente mi favorita es Dianna Agron, la admiro un montón y soy súper fan, por eso la historia se centrará más en ella._

_A quién no le guste el drama, pues va a ver drama para rato, asique lo siento si no os gusta._

_La verdad que la historia estoy improvisando sobre la marcha ya, que la idea que tenía la acabe cambiando asique si tenéis alguna que otra idea, será bienvenida._

_No va a durar mucha esta historia porque estoy escribiendo otra que la verdad me gusta mucho más que está, pero la otra será con los personajes de Glee, ya que conforme escribía la historia me sabia súper mal escribir cosas sobre las actrices._

_Con respecto a la leyenda por si preguntáis me la he inventado el principio es parecido pero el final totalmente inventado asique, no digáis mucho lo de la leyenda, porque a ver si ir de listos acabáis mal (habla la voz de la experiencia… jajajjaja…No ofenderse no pretendo llamar tonto a nadie :·3) _

_Con respecto a lo de actualizar tratare de subir capitulo por día puede que fallé los fines de semana, pero es depende como me pilléis._

_Creo que ya está todo, asique nada simplemente GRACIAS! _

_Así en mi twitter podré cada vez que subo capítulo DougaRR_

_Besitos! _

_P.D: Asique si lo dudabais ADORO EL DRAMA _


	12. Flautulencias y traiciones

Iban pasando los días, hasta los meses, lo que se suponían que iba a ser unas semanas de vacaciones, se convirtiendo en meses, ya se habían asentado, nadie decía nada relacionado con lo del asesino, poco a poco se iban olvidando de todo, vivían totalmente ingenuas al resto del mundo, el mundo se había revolucionado tras la desaparición de las tres chicas, habían dado tantas teorías de su desaparición y ninguna cierta, solo sus familias y amigos más cercanos eran conscientes de su situación ya que los representantes de cada una de ellas, se habían encargado de informarles.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la tripa de Dianna se hacía más grande, y ya iba por su sexto mes de embarazo, ya habían comprado las cosas de la habitación del pequeño, al cual decidieron llamarle Alexandre un nombre griego cuyo significado era defensor de la humanidad, el cuarto del bebe estaba pintado de azul clarito mezclado colores amarillos, lo había pintado Amigo.

Todos los viernes habían cogido por rutina nadar a mar a dentro, en un velero de madera, grande y precioso que habían comprado las chicas a un griego, el barco no tenía nombre habían decidido que fuese un regalo para su hijo y que el decidiría cual sería el nombre.

Estaban tomando en el sol las dos morenas, mientras Amigo con Dianna al timón, le enseñaba una bocina que le había puesto al barco, está feliz la hizo sonar produciéndose un sonido grave.

Lea se levantó, sorprendida mirando a Naya que se encontraban en la parte delantera del barco tumbadas en bikini **– ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Nay serás cochina!** – grito seriamente, llamando la atención de todos.

**-¿Ehh?**- dijo la latina confundida.

-**No te hagas la tonta ahora, que todos los aquí presente te hemos oído**- dijo señalando a la rubia y al chico, que se reían al ver la confusión que tenía la pequeña morena

–**entiendo que estar en medio del mar, produce mucha tranquilidad, que hasta los esfínteres se te relajen, pero tampoco es eso, que entre nosotras ahí confianza pero delante de Amigo… no te voy a negar que a mí me han entrado ganas de soltarme alguno- **trato de justificarle al ver la cara de enfado que tenía la latina

-I**ncluso alguno que otro silencioso se me ha escapado para que nos vamos a engañar-**le sonrió para que no se avergonzara por lo que acaba de hacer-** pero cariño intenta contenerte un poco que te han oído hasta en Nueva York y menos mal que no huele que si no me veo con Dianna desmayada saltando todos al agua, para sobrevivir **–le dijo la morena echándole la regañina.

Dianna ya no podía contenerse la risa y con las manos en la boca, riéndose a escondidas con Amigo.

Naya esta roja del cabreo que le estaba produciendo la morena **-¿¡ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE ME HE TIRADO UN PEDO!?-** Dianna no pudo aguantarse y estallo en risas

– **El sonido que has oído ha sido la bocina que estaba poniendo esta mañana Amigo y estaban jugando con ella, la rubia y él** –dijo la latina cruzándose de brazos todavía mosqueada.

Lea totalmente empezaba a ruborizarse por la su confusión y el pollo que le había montado a Naya, miro callada a su rubia que esta estaba llorando de la risa, sujetándose la tripa, y Amigo asintió conteniéndose la risa, le devolvió la mirada a Naya e inmediatamente agacho la cabeza.

La latina levantó una ceja y sonriendo de lado –**cariño me estabas regañando por haberme tenido una flatulencia cosa que no he hecho, pero… tú has confesado que te has tirado alguno que otro- **le miro riendo mientras le levantaba el mentón y Lea totalmente roja, se miraron y sin más estallaron en risas.

**-Por Dios me muero de la risa-** dijo con la voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Amigo la cogió por la espalda y le acaricio poco a poco- **tranquila mami respira lentamente –**Dianna se agarró a la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y empezó a tranquilizarse, aunque de vez en cuando le salía alguna que otra carcajada.

Las morenas al ver las acciones del chico pararon de reírse poniéndose serías, las últimas semanas Amigo, había estado muy cariñoso con la rubia y eso no les gustaba mucho, les producía celos a sus dos chicas pero no podían decirle nada porque Dianna seguía actuando igual con él, como desde el principio.

**-gracias Richard, dijo más tranquila Dianna- **soltándose del agarre del chico.

**-¿Richard?-** cuestionaron las morenas a la vez.

-**Sí, es mi verdadero nombre**- sonrió el chico – **el otro día, hablando me pregunto por mi nombre verdadero, y no pude negarme con esos ojitos **–dijo mirando a la rubia mientras la guiñaba.

La rubia simplemente asintió y fue a abrazar a sus morenas **–lo sé, con esa mirada conseguí que mis dos mujeres, se enamoraran de mi –** y las beso delante del chico, que este se puso serio enseguida.

Cuando llegó la noche, se fueron a la casa, mientras el chico se encargada de sujetar el barco en el muelle, estaba solo cuando empezó a sonarle el móvil.

-Aquí Richard– dijo mirando para todos los lados para que nadie pudiese escucharle.

-Como van las cosas con las chicas – dijo una voz ronca.

-Bien – fue secó – ¿se puede saber qué haces llamando a este número, las chicas se podrían enterar? – cuestiono nervioso

-Te llamo porque hay cambio de planes – tosió lo que significó, que su voz ronca era producto de muchos años de tabaco.

-¿Qué cambio? Dianna está de seis meses, le quedan todavía tres meses para tener al bebe, y cuando eso suceda yo haré lo que me pediste, matar al niño – sentenció Amigo.

-Los cambios es que no solo queremos muerto al niño, sino también a las madres, cuando se acerque el día del parto, tendrás que conseguir que las morenas estén en LAX, y Dianna esté contigo para tu encargarte de eliminar al bebe y traernos a Dianna, de las otras dos nos encargamos nosotros, de acuerdo- sentenció la voz ronca.

-De acuerdo – contesto en apenas un susurro.

-Espero que no me falles muchacho – sin esperar respuesta le colgó.

Amigo suspiro profundamente y miro hacia la casa, con la luz de la habitación de matrimonio encendida y se podía ver la sombra de las chicas que estaban entre risas, acariciándose y hablando con su pequeño Alexandre.


	13. Vuelta a LAX

Seguía pasando el tiempo y Dianna ya estaba de siete meses y medio, volvía a ser viernes, por lo que mientras Amigo preparaba el barco, mientras Naya preparaba algo de comer en la cocina, para irse.

-**Vamos gordi, a levantarse que es viernes y es hora de navegar- **dijo Lea tumbándose en la cama al lado de Dianna, mientras le besaba la barriga.

-**No quiero ir vosotras- **dijo la rubia con la voz cansada.

-**¿Por qué no quieres ir? Pero si te encanta navegar hacia mar a dentro –** se incorpora la pequeña morena sentándose a su lado y acariciando la cara de Dianna.

-**Es solo que estoy muy cansada- **le contesto la rubia, sin abrir los ojos, dejándose acariciar. La verdad que llevaba una semana algo dura, de vez en cuando le daban unos pinchazos, en la tripa, sin contar que su pequeño, estaba muy inquieto ahí adentro.

Lea la cogió de la cara, obligándola a que abriera los ojos. -**¿Lady estas bien? –**Le cuestiono preocupada –**llevas unos días algo rara- **dijo mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-N**o es nada de verdad, es que últimamente se me hace más pesado el embarazo, estoy enorme y este pequeño príncipe cada vez se hace más grande y me canso más.- **le sonrió, besándola en los labios para tranquilizarla –** la verdad que solo quiero pasarme el día metida en la cama, sin levantarme nada más que para ir al baño- **dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-**Está bien avisare a Naya y a Richard- **dijo a un preocupada por su rubia y su futuro rubio-

-**¿Para qué me tienes que avisar? ¿Gordi todavía en la cama? –** dijo acercándose a sus dos chicas.

-**Aquí nuestra gordi, que no se quiere levantar de la cama, que dice que está muy cansada- **se levantó abrazando a la latina y observando con una sonrisa como la rubia volvía a dormirse- **asique hoy no hay día de navegación –**sonrió triste la pequeña morena.

-¡**No! Ni se os ocurra, no disfrutar por mi culpa, yo estaré aquí bien, en serio no me moveré de la cama, nada más para ir al baño y comer algo y cuando esta noche volváis, me encontrareis en la misma posición, aquí desnudita esperando a mis dos morenas sexis –**les sonrió, levantando las cejas, mientras acariciaba su prominente barriga desnuda.

Instintivamente, ambas morenas se mordieron los labios inferiores, sonriendo pícaramente. Hacía tiempo que no hacían el amor salvajemente ya que tenían miedo de dañar al bebe, pero todas las noches no se dormían sin darse alguna que otra caricia, y habían cogido por costumbre dormir desnudas, desde que la primera noche lo hicieron.

-**Está bien, nos iremos pero ten el teléfono a mano que cada dos por tres te estaremos llamando a ver qué tal estas. Y si al primer toque no nos lo coges. Damos media vuelta y en menos de dos segundos nos tienes aquí. –**Dijo la latina seriamente, señalando con el dedo.

Acabaron de preparar las cosas, se despidieron de la rubia y aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo al final salieron mar a dentro.

Dianna disfrutaba de la cama para ella sola, con alguna que otra patada de su hijo, como lo veían inquieto le puso algo de música clásica, para que se relajara. Se encontraba tan relajada, la música clásica, la cama para ella sola y el sonido del mar a lo lejos. Cuando esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

Sonrió al pensar que se habían olvidado algo, sus chicas, se puso la bata por si acaso iba Amigo con ellas y no era adecuado recibirlas desnuda. Bajo despacito, no sin antes coger el teléfono.

-**No entiendo porque llamáis a la puerta, si sabéis perfectamente que está abierta- **dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa. Pero al ver quien era se quedó petrificada – ¿**Alex...?**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar un tono…., dos tonos….., nadie lo cogía hasta que al tercer tono lo descolgaron – **Aquí Richard- **dijo sin mirar quien le llamaba.

-**Es ahora de que mandes a las morenas para Los Ángeles, nosotros nos ocupamos de la rubia. ¿De acuerdo? –**Dijo el tipo con la voz ronca –**ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga vas a fingir preocupación, y luego tristeza – **mientras le iba contando lo que tenía que hacer Amigo seguía sus indicaciones con el ceño fruncido, sin mirar a las chicas.

-**¿Quéee?... No… no puede ser… -**dijo Amigo llamando la atención de las morenas. –**De acuerdo yo se lo digo a las chicas, sí si tranquilo ellas están bien, si no a Dianna no le diré nada no. No te preocupes –**dijo Amigo fingiendo tristeza. En esto las morenas, ya estaban a su alrededor.

-**¿Qué ha pasado?- **dijeron a la vez preocupadas, cuando colgó.

-** Chicas descubrieron que Chord era el padre y lo… lo han matado –**agachó la cabeza, viendo como las chicas se derrumbaban por la noticia- **Creo que deberíais viajar inmediatamente a LAX – **les contesto, mientras les quitaba las lágrimas.

**-¡No! no podemos irnos y si atacan a Dianna y al bebe, seguro que lo han hecho para que nosotras volvamos porque seguro que eso es lo que esperan- **dijo Naya con la voz entrecortada.

Amigo se dio cuenta que sería más difícil de lo que esperaban por lo que improviso sobre la marcha –**No es eso chicas… podríais viajar, vosotras dos y yo me quedo con Dianna aquí, y en una semana volvéis –**las chicas aun con lágrimas, le miraron con el ceño fruncido

-**¿A qué se debe ese interés por nuestra marcha de repente?- **le cuestiono Lea seriamente y algo mosqueada.

-**No…no es eso chicas –**agacho la cabeza, y suspiro- **No os lo quería decir así de golpe, pero atacaron al hermano de Dianna, está en el hospital. Y por lo que he podido conocer a Dianna, estos meses, sé que lo ha pasado bastante mal a la hora de dejarles así sin más a su madre y a su hermano, y también sé que si se entera de cómo está su hermano se iría inmediatamente para allá, pero ella no puede ir y si descubre que vosotros lo sabéis y no se lo contáis o no vais… -**

**-Jamás nos lo perdonará- **le interrumpió Lea entre sollozos. – ¿**Y qué le decimos? ¿Por qué no nos va a dejar irnos a si sin ninguna justificación?**

**-Por eso he pensado que os llevo directamente al aeropuerto y cuando vuelva esta noche, hablo con Dianna y me invento cualquier cosa, para que no se preocupe y le hago saber que él lunes estáis aquí, que solo os vais el fin de semana. –**se apresuró a decir Amigo, y sin dejarles opción de respuesta puso rumbo al puerto de la pequeña ciudad.

Las chicas no muy conformes se montaron en el avión que cuando llegaron tenían todo organizado, un avión privado las estaba esperando para salir a LAX, cogió el móvil, y pensaron que sería mejor llamar a Dianna, cuando vieran como estaban las cosas por allí, todo el vuelo se lo pasaron llorando, cuando llegaron entrada la madrugada. Se dieron cuenta que no sabían en que hospital se encontraba Jason, por lo que cogieron un taxi, y se fueron hacia su casa, se ducharon, y cambiaron y llamaron al hermano de la rubia.

-¿**Sí…? Espero que sea muy importante, para estar llamando a las 3:30 de la mañana- **dijo el rubio adormilado.

-¿**Jason…? Lo siento mucho, de verdad todo es nuestra culpa, lo sentimos mucho ¿Cómo estás? –**dijo Lea llorando desconsolada.

El chico al oír la voz de Lea llorando se incorporó rápidamente, y se asustó. -**¿Lea? ¿Qué ha pasado, tranquila no llores? ¿Dianna está bien? ¿Y el bebé?**

Al tenerlo en altavoz, esta vez contesto Naya –**Si, si Jason tranquilo Dianna está bien ¿Pero tú cómo estás?**

**-¿Yo...? Bien cómo voy a estar, bueno me habéis despertado de un sueño erótico que estaba teniendo increíble con Megan Fox, pero bueno os perdono por ser mis cuñadas- **bromeo el chico al ver que todo estaba bien por allí – ¿**Cómo os cuidan los griegos?**

**-¿Como que bien? No me mal interpretes pero, nos hemos venido a LAX porque nos dijeron que tu estaba en el hospital muy grave-**cuestiono Lea mirando a Naya extrañada.

**-Y Chord... bueno Chord estaba muerto –**dijo la latina con apenas un hilo de voz.

-**¿Qué? No chicas eso es mentira, yo estoy en mi casa y Chord está bien, vamos esta tarde he estado con él, para ir a comprar regalitos al bebe y lo deje en su casa sano y salvo ¿Chicas que está pasando?- **cuestiono preocupado.

Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo, eso mismo se preguntaban ellas ¿Qué estaba pasando? Siguieron hablando con Jason y llamaron a Chord que ambos estaban en Nueva York, quedaron que cogerían un vuelo a LAX para ver qué pasaba.

Llamaron a sus managers, diciendo que no habían llamado a Amigo, que debía ser una broma, se enfadaron con ellas por volver a allí, ya que no habían solucionado nada, porque los que iban tras ellas se les habían escapado.

Cuando se enteraron de todo llamaron a Amigo pero este había apagado el teléfono, y llamaron a Dianna, esta lo tenía encendido pero no lo cogía.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana en LAX, y en la casa de las chicas iban llegando sus amigos y familiares, no entendían que pasaba, allí estaban los manager de las tres chicas, los padres de cada una de ellas, los hermanos de Naya y Dianna. Jessica, Jonathan. Los chicos de Glee.

Todos estaban en silenció, consolando a las chicas, estas seguían llamando a Dianna, pero no lo cogía, al igual que Amigo pero seguía con el teléfono apagado… se quería haber ido inmediatamente que todo era mentira pero no las dejaron.

Volvió Naya a llamar a Dianna y esta vez lo puso en altavoz, un tono…. Dos tonos…. Tres tonos… -¡**Chicas! – **contesto la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-**¿Gordi estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos lo cogías estábamos muy preocupadas? –**dijo la latina levantándose agarrando la mano de Lea que esta se había levantado mientras todos las miraban.

-**¿Chicas dónde estáis?- **dijo entre sollozos -**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- **chilló la rubia.

-**¡Dianna! ¿Qué te pasa estas bien? – **dijo preocupada Lea, mirando a Naya.

-**Chicas creo…creo que viene el bebé –**dijo tratando de respirar con tranquilidad Dianna, que ya las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.


	14. Bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño Alexandre

-¡**Chicas! – **contesto la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-**¿Gordi estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos lo cogías estábamos muy preocupadas? –**dijo la latina levantándose agarrando la mano de Lea que esta se había levantado mientras todos las miraban.

-**¿Chicas dónde estáis?- **dijo entre sollozos -**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- **chilló la rubia.

-**¡Dianna! ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? – **dijo preocupada Lea, mirando a Naya.

-**Chicas creo…creo que viene el bebé –**dijo tratando de respirar con tranquilidad Dianna, que ya las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-**¿Quéeeee?- **dijeron todos a la vez.

-**Dianna tranquilízate, vale cariño, todo va a salir bien, respira cómo te enseñaron y tranquilízate, vale- **trataba Lea de tranquilizar a la rubia por el teléfono pero más bien se estaba tranquilizando a sí misma.

-**AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Dios haz que pare! ¡Me duele mucho!- **se oía la voz de Dianna, los gritos de la rubia tapaban la voz de un hombre que no distinguían su voz.

-**Bebe tranquilízate ¿vale? Escucha mi voz y olvídate de todo – **decía Naya tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

Mientras hablaban con ella, ya estaban cogiendo el coche el cual conducía un Chord nervioso, mientras las morenas se tranquilizaban la una a la otra, Jason cogió el teléfono para hablar con su hermano.

-**Di, pequeña tranquilízate por favor, escúchame tu eres fuerte y puedes con todo ¿vale enana?- **sonreía triste el rubio mirando a sus cuñadas. –**piensa que dentro de nada tendrás a un rubito en tus brazos. –**sin dejar de sonreír les guiño un ojo a las morenas.

-**¿Cómo que enana? Que yo sepa soy la mayor…- **bromeo Dianna para tranquilizarles a todos provocando las risas de todos. Mientras ahogaba un grito doloroso. –**Un momento ¿Jason estas en la isla?**

**-Eehhh! No cariño, es una larga historia, Naya y yo estamos en LAX- **dijo Lea triste, esperando la respuesta de enfado de la rubia pero nada, solo recibió silencio. -**¿Di? Por favor háblame, lo sentimos de verdad, nos han engañado, nos dijeron que habían matado a Chord, y habían herido a Jason, y no podíamos permitir que vinieras porque ellos…. –**dudo en contarle la verdad y no lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo –**Mi Lady ellos, ya no nos querían a nosotros querían a nuestro…- **pero Dianna no le dejo acabar, se puso a discutir con alguien.

-**¿Eso es verdad? Para que queréis a mi hijo ¿ehh? No ha hecho nada a nadie por el amor de Dios. Para eso estás aquí Alex, para llevarte a mi hijo – **Dianna gritaba como una loca, olvidándose por completo de los dolores que estaba recibiendo en su vientre. –**Por encima de mi cadáver vas a tocar a mi hijo, ¿te queda claro?- **Como pudo salió de la casa, en dirección a la cabaña de Amigo.

Las chicas la llamaban pero está no respondía. Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y estaban montándose en el avión, iban a ser las 13 horas de vuelo más horribles de su vida, estaban en pánico, al haber oído la voz de Alex al otro lado del teléfono con Dianna, que se encontraba, en la isla sola, con él capullo de su ex y el traído de Richard. Lo único que les quedaba era rezar para que todo saliera bien y tranquilizarse la una a la otra.

Mientras en la Isla, Dianna se encontraba tirada en el suelo cerca de la orilla del mar, porque le dio un pinchazo muy fuerte y calló al suelo, Amigo al verla caer, salió corriendo a ayudarla, mientras Alex con una sonrisa cogía el teléfono de las manos de Dianna y lo lanzaba al mar.

-¿**Di, estas bien? –**cuestiono preocupado Richard. Ella negó las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y tenía la voz rota.

-¡**OH DIOS MIO!- **miro hacia el centro de las piernas de Dianna – ¡**Estas sangrando mucho, él bebe, esto no es normal! ¿Tenemos que ir a un hospital? –**le dijo Amigo mientras hacia el amago de cogerla en brazos, cuando le detuvo Alex.

-¡**No! No la muevas- **le señalo mientras sacaba su móvil **-¡ya está de parto!- **no dijo más colgó.

Y en menos de 5 minutos, un par de coches negros aparecieron de la nada, saliendo de cada uno de ellos dos hombres y dos mujeres vestidos de médico, se fueron esos coches una vez salieron aquellas personas.

Y apareció un mercedes negro, como el que ella había usado en Nueva York, bajaron por la ventanilla y vio como a lo lejos alguien le observaba, no vio nada solo pudo adivinar que era un hombre calvo, trato de fijarse quien era pero un punzada en el vientre le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-**Ese es el coche de NY ¿verdad? ¿Estas con ellos? ¿Me has mentido? –**dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada, y con un tono de decepción. Amigo simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-**AHHHHH! ¿Qué hacéis dejadme en paz? –**trato de levantarse, al ver cómo le rodeaban aquellas personas, pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte e intenso.

-**Tranquilízate, tienes que seguir mis indicaciones, si quieres que él bebe salga bien- **dijo una mujer mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella colocándose los guantes, y le había las piernas ejerciendo fuerza ya que la rubia se resistía.

-¿**Lo vas a hacer aquí?- **le cuestiono un sorprendido Alex mientras se echaba hacia atrás, algo asqueado por lo que iba a pasar.

-**No la podemos mover de aquí y por lo que veo ya ha dilatado 10 cm por lo que es hora de empujar ¿Preparada? – **dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la futura mamá pero de nada servía, Amiga se posiciono rápidamente abrazando por detrás a la rubia ofreciéndole sus manos, para que estuviera lo más cómoda, que permitía la situación.

-¡**Empuja vamos! ¡Tú puedes! –** le susurraba amigo mientras se empezaba a arrepentir de haberle ofrecido sus manos.

-**AHHHHHH! –** se le caían las lágrimas a la rubia, no solo por el dolor que estaba sufriendo, sino por el miedo de que le quitaran a su bebe.

-¡**Dios mío! ¿Eso es normal que salga tanta sangre? – **pregunto Alex asqueado.

La mujer que estaba asistiendo el parto, junto con otra que le ayudaba se miraron preocupadas y luego una de ellas miro a Alex negando con la cabeza.

Ya habían perdido el tiempo, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban con el maldito parto que parecía complicarse por momentos y sin apenas material médico. Mientras tanto Lea y Naya llegaban al aeropuerto, alquilaron un coche y fueron a toda velocidad a por sus dos rubios.

-¡**Empuja vamos ya veo la cabeza!- **grito la mujer.

Dianna saco las fuerzas de donde no le quedaban y así lo hizo, jamás habría sufrido algo tan doloroso pero lo único que pensaba era en su bebe. Miro a Amigo triste y mientras trataba de coger aire para volver a empujar aprovecho para decirle –**por favor, protege a mi hijo- **Amigo sin decir nada agacho la cabeza, mientras seguía ayudándole.

-**Un último es fuerzo, vamos solo uno más- **le decía la chica más joven emocionada por ver al bebe, animando a Dianna.

Pero las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle, algo dentro de ella le decía que cerrara los ojos y todo habría acabado, los dolores, los problemas, las lágrimas, pero volvió a pensar en su pequeño y empujo la más fuerte que pudo derrumbándose sobre el pecho de Amigo, lloro emocionada al oír llorar a su pequeño, que una vez que le cortaron el cordón umbilical, se lo pusieron sobre su corazón, y el pequeño al oír los latidos de su madre dejó de llorar.

Dianna con lágrimas, miro a su hijo y lo beso – **bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño Alexandre- **él recién nacido le sonrió como si le hubiese entendido y la rubia lo volvió a besar y abrazar.

-¡**Vamos! ¡Coge al crio y larguémonos de aquí! – **dijo Alex mirando a Richard, girándose hacia los coches con las otras dos chicas.

El con tristeza asintió y salió de la espalda Dianna e hizo el amago de coger al pequeño. Dianna volvió a besar al pequeño sin apenas fuerzas para sujetarlo y miro a los ojos a Amigo –**Richard por favor cuida de él, te estoy entregando mi vida- **sin apenas resistencia pudo coger al pequeño que este al ser separado de su madre recupero el llanto, se dirigía hacia los coches.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Dianna trataba de levantarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas había perdido mucha sangre, se paró y volvió para ella que se encontraba en la orilla del mar, al estar a anocheciendo la marea había subido y el agua empezaba a mojar a la rubia.

Le devolvió al pequeño Alexandre y volvió a parar de llorar, esta emocionada sonrió agradecida a Amigo, no dijeron nada este le devolvió la sonrisa observando como el pequeño se acurrucaba en el pecho de la rubia para seguir escuchando el sonido de los latidos del corazón de su madre.

-¡**Dianna!- **gritaron las morenas que llegaban por el otro lado de la isla, provocando que se dieran todos la vuelta.

Llegaron con lágrimas se abrazaron y besaron al pequeño Alexandre –**OH ¡mi amor! Es igual que su mamá- **dijo Naya emocionada a Lea, provocando las risas de las tres.

Naya se colocó detrás de Dianna para que estuviera más cómoda, sujetando al pequeño en brazos que era acariciado por Lea – ¡**Necesitamos ir a un hospital! ¿Estáis bien?- **

**-Él está perfecto- **le sonrió Dianna, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que estaba tranquilo descansado sobre su pecho parecía gustarle el sonido de su corazón.

**-¿Pero qué mierdas es esto? ¡Richard trae al mocoso ahora mismo!- **dijo sacando una pistola, Alex y apuntándolo.

-**¡NO! –**dijo Amigo sacando su pistola y apuntando al rubio.

-¿**No me jodas te has enamorado de la rubia verdad?- **dijo cabreado Alex y apunto a la rubia que se encontraba con él bebe –**te lo diré de otra forma, tráelo si no quieres que la mate**- le sonrió.

Al oír eso, Amigo se puso delante de las chicas protegiendo a los cuatro, con su cuerpo -**Alex, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no serás capaz de matarla- **le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que el rubio bajase el arma.

Entonces salió el hombre calvo del coche dejando a todos sorprendidos, le quito la pistola a Alex y disparó dándole a Amigo pero esté antes de caer al suelo disparó dándole en el pecho, sin más Alex y las chicas metieron al hombre al coche, y salieron pitando de allí.

-**¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien?- **dijo Lea asustada.

-**Solo me ha dado en la pierna- **le sonrió y le guiño el ojo para tranquilizarla. –**Yo lo siento mucho chicas- **dijo agachando la cabeza estaba arrepentido.

Iban a contestarle cuando el llanto incontrolable de su hijo llamo la atención de todos fijando la vista en él. Y fueron conscientes del motivo de ese llanto.

-**¡Dianna! ¡Dianna! ¡Bebe! ¡Mi Amor! ¡Mi lady! ¡Gordi! –**Las morenas llamaban a Dianna **-¿Despierta por favor**? –Pero no respondía – **Por Dios llama a una ambulancia- **dijo Naya a Amigo, que este inmediatamente le obedeció. Mi entras Lea cogía por primera vez al pequeño Alexandre tratando de calmarle ya que no dejaba de llorar.

-**Di, Bebe, por favor abre los ojos- **le decía la latina abrazando a la rubia, mientras ambas morenas derramaban lágrimas acompañadas por el llanto sonoro de su pequeño.


	15. Epílogo

Habían pasado cinco años de ese horrible día, el pequeño estaba cada vez más grande y era una copia exacta a Dianna, le habían dado a conocer ya a los medios y la gente estaba como loca con él, su familia estaba encantada con el pequeño.

Las chicas habían vuelto al trabajo Lea había acabado la serie de Glee, y ahora se había dedicado por completo a la música al igual que Naya, habían organizado para hacer un World Tour las dos juntas, la vida les volvía a sonreír después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. No habían vuelto a saber de nada ni nadie que quisieran hacer daño a su hijo.

Los managers de las chicas habían decidido publicar la verdad de su desaparición. Tras ser publica la noticia, todos sus fans se volcaron con las chicas, mandándoles todo el cariño y apoyo que se merecían.

Con respecto a los criminales, no se volvió a saber nada de ellos pero no consiguieron atraparlos.

Hoy era el quinto cumpleaños del pequeño Alexandre, iba vestido con un pantaloncito corto de color blanco y una camisa blanca, iba de la mano de las dos morenas estabas iban también de blanco, Naya llevaba un vestido ajustado realzando su figura, muy de su estilo y Lea llevaba un vestido también blanco con algo de vuelo pero muy corto mostrando sus perfectas y largas piernas.

Los tres caminaban al puerto para coger el barco, donde les esperaba Richard este también iba vestido de blanco, llevaba un pantalón corto, aunque llevaba su torso descubierto mostrando su trabajada musculatura, y mostrando el moreno de la isla, ya que él se había quedado a vivir allí.

Al verle el pequeño salió corriendo, y se lanzó sobre él, este le esperaba con los brazos abiertos – ¡**Amigo! –** grito el pequeño feliz. Llevaba un año sin verle.

Todos los años por el cumpleaños del pequeño volvían a la isla y celebraban su cumpleaños.

-¡**Madre mía! ¡Campeón estas enorme! ¡Felicidades grandullón!– **le sonrió cogiéndolo en brazos.

Se acercó a las morenas, las abrazo fuerte y les dio dos besos -**¿Cómo están las mamas más guapas del mundo? **

Estas le sonrieron – ¡**felices gracias a mi pequeño príncipe! –**dijo una orgullosa Naya, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-**Mamá, ya tengo cinco años, asique ya soy mayor- **miro a la latina cruzándose de brazos y elevando la ceja** - ¿Verdad mamá? – **miro a Lea con un brillo en los ojos, esperando que esta diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-**Claro que sí, mi pequeño ya te haces mayor –**sonrió agachándose a su altura y besándole la cabeza, mientras le abrazaba.

-**Claro que sí, cuando te quieras dar cuenta, serás alto que tu mamá –** bromeó con la estatura de la morena, llevándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de esta, mientras reían todos. –**Ven vamos capitán, es hora de montar en su barco y poner rumbo a casa, que tengo un regalito para ti –** sonrió colocándole la gorra de capitán al pequeño.

Los cuatro se montaron, mientras Richard enseñaba a Alexandre a navegar, dejándole llevar el timón.

Naya vio como Lea se encontraba en la punta del velero alejada de la realidad, y mirando el ilimitado horizonte. Se acercó despacito para no asustarla y la abrazo por la espalda colocando su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

-**¿En qué piensas? –** dijo la latina.

Lea se giró para mirarla, y le beso en los labios. – **Es su quinto cumpleaños y es el quinto aniversario de… -**apenas pudo acabar la frase, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Naya al notarlo decidió cambiar de tema, no era necesaria hablar de ello en aquel momento. –**Cada día se parece más a ella- **sonrío mientras pensaba en la rubia, contagiando a Lea –**además tiene esa maldita mirada, que te hipnotiza, sin olvidar que hace ese maldito gesto con las pestañas, que es capaz de obligarte a hacer lo que quieras- **rieron al recordar como su hijo, conseguía todo lo que quería.

-**Es perfecto, como ella- **sonrió con tristeza Lea.

-**Además, hemos tenido suerte de que no sacara los labios de "boca trucha" –**ambas rieron a carcajadas por el comentario de la latina.

Pasaron el día en alta mar, recordando historias, contándole a Richard lo que había hecho el pequeño en el tiempo que no se habían visto, lo bien que le iba el colegió, el trabajo de las chicas, él les conto que había una conocido a una chica que le gustaba aunque no sabía si sería serio, en fin se pusieron al día.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, ya había anochecido el pequeño salió corriendo hacia la casa, mientras las chicas cogían sus cosas y Amigo se encargaba de atar el velero.

Cuando entraron los tres a la casa buscaron al pequeño por todo la casa pero no lo encontraron, cuando se dieron cuenta el pequeño corría hacia la orilla del mar como loco.

El chico les abrazó triste a las morenas –**será mejor que me valla, mañana nos vemos- ** Amigo quiso dejarles ese momento para ellas y su pequeño a solas, y sin decir más se marchó, de vuelta a su cabaña.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas tristes y se abrazaron, y se dieron ánimos antes ir a buscar a su hijo.

-¡**Mami!- **corría como hacía su madre, que esta se encontraba con un vestido blanco estilo hippie, con los pies dentro del mar, mojando los bajos del vestido.

Esta al oírle, se giró con una enorme sonrisa –**hola mi pequeño- **dijo con una voz tranquila mirándole emocionada. Saliendo del agua y sentándose en la arena.

El pequeño mirándola con admiración – ¿**me cuentas el cuento? –**dijo con súplica en los ojos. Provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su rubia madre.

-¡**Claro que sí! Mi pequeño Charlie –**rio indicando que se sentara a su lado, y así lo hizo.

Carraspeó la rubia, y sin apartar la vista de su pequeño –**Dice la leyenda que en esta pequeña isla se encontraba antiguamente La Atlántida Perdida. La Atlántida era una isla mágica y misteriosa, y era más grande que Asia y Libia juntas. –**sonrió al ver como el pequeño susurraba sus palabras.

Todos los años le contaba la misma historia el día de su cumpleaños, y el pequeño ya se la sabía de memoria.

Y guardo silencio al escuchar como el pequeño alzaba la voz y continuaba la historia -**Se imagina que fue una isla de una enorme belleza, habitada por una civilización que fue devorada por el mar **– asintió sonriente y volvió a narrar la rubia.

-**Cuenta la leyenda que La Atlántida habría desaparecido unos 9000 años antes de su época. Al repartirse la Tierra, a Poseidón, Dios del Mar y hermano de Zeus. Le correspondió, entre otras, la región en la que se desarrollaría la Atlántida. –**Sonríe porque legaba su parte favorita mientras seguía mirando a los ojos a su pequeño.

-**Poseidón se enamoró de una humana Clito, está temía todo lo relacionado con el mar, jamás había aprendido a nadar. Era tal su amor por Clito que para protegerla creó tres anillos de agua y levantó montañas alrededor de la tierra donde viviría, dando así origen a la legendaria isla. – **mientras el pequeño escuchaba atento las morenas se acercaban.

**-Poseidón y Clito tuvieron un hijo. Su primogénito, fue llamado Atlas, le fue conferida la máxima autoridad sobre la isla. La civilización que se desarrolló en la isla llamó a su tierra Atlántida, en honor a Atlas y al mar que la rodeaba. Un día Zeus celoso de Poseidón, le obligo a destruir la Atlántida, junto con su hijo recién nacido, si no quería que Clito fuese asesinada, era tal el amor que sentía por ella que no lo dudo y así lo hizo, junto los mares, hundiendo la isla, Clito al enterarse, trato de salvar a sus hijo, lanzándose a los mares sin miedo, cuando lo encontró, al pequeño apenas le quedaba oxígeno –** el pequeño abrió la puerta, aun se seguía asombrando por la historia, a pesar de sabérsela de memoria.

**-Como pudo salió a la superficie pidió ayuda a Poseidón pero este no apareció, sino que lo hizo Zeus, y este le dio dos opciones, salvarla a ella la vida y dejarle ser feliz con el amor de su vida, o dar la vida por su hijo el cual sería criado como un Dios, Clito con lágrimas beso a su hijo sin vida y se lo entrego a Zeus, vio como empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno a ella, a la vez que su hijo empezaba a respirar, poco a poco hasta que su hijo abrió los ojos y con lágrimas lo estrecho en sus brazos dándole su último aliento- **miro con tristeza al pequeño rubio.

-**Todas las noches, Atlas bajaba a la orilla de esta playa y se quedaba dentro de él mar hasta el amanecer. Algunas personas dicen que lo hacía porque esas fueron sus últimas horas que su madre estuvo con él y quería recordarla, otros dicen que eran cuando su madre y su padre tenían se veían a escondidas de Zeus y era una forma de recordarles, pero mi favorita, porque cada noche su madre bajaba del cielo para estar con él, y darle un beso- **le sonrió al pequeño y vio que las morenas ya estaban cerca.

Dianna se incorporó y se acercó al pequeño y le beso la cabeza –**Cuida de ellas, de acuerdo mi príncipe. Te quiero muchísimo. –**le sonrió volviendo a meter los pies en el mar.

-**¿Qué haces bebe?- **le preguntó la latina, llegando de la mano con Lea.

-**Nada, mamá, estaba pensando –**dijo el pequeño sin apartar la vista de Dianna.

-**¿Y en qué piensas, mi pequeño? –**dijo Lea sentando se al lado del pequeño acariciándole la cabeza.

-**En mami…- **sonrió al ver que la rubia le miraba sonriente. Al oír esto las morenas se pusieron tristes y antes de que dijeran algo, el pequeño volvió a hablar –** Ya sé cómo quiero llamar a mi velero –**las miro sonrientes.

-**¿Cómo bebe?- **dijo Naya, levantando al pequeño y sentándoselo encima, mientras Lea se abrazaba a ella.

El pequeño no respondió aparto su mirada de la vista de la rubia, fijándose en la mirada triste de sus madres. –** ¿La mamá de Atlas le quería mucho verdad?- **dijo con tristeza el pequeño.

-**¿Atlas? – **le cuestiono Lea extrañada.

-**Si el hijo de Neptuno y Clito- **dijo sonriente.

-**Bebe, pero como sabes tú esa historia, ¿te la ha contado, Amigo? –** negó, encogiéndose de hombros. Provocando una confusión en sus madres.

-**Si pequeño, por eso dio su vida por él- **le sonrió Lea acariciándole la mejilla, respondiendo a su pregunta, al ver que no iban a sacar mucha información en relación a quien le había contado la historia.

-**Mamás, ¿Vosotras me queréis mucho, verdad? –**cuestiono con duda el pequeño. Estas sonriendo le miraron emocionadas.

-**Más que a nada en el mundo- **dijo Naya sonriente.

-**¿Y a mami? –**dijo triste el pequeño.

Estas le sonrieron con tristeza, soltando alguno que otro suspiro. –**Más que a nada en el mundo- **dijo con pena Lea.

-**Entonces porque no me odiáis, porque por mi culpa mami murió – **dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naya le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas y le beso fuerte, Lea al ver a su hijo llorando, lloró con él, cogiéndolo para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

-**Yo no morí por tu culpa, al contrario, tú me diste las fuerzas para luchar por vivir- **le sonrió Dianna, llamando la atención del pequeño, mientras los tres estaban abrazados. –**tu eres mi vida pequeño – **el pequeño se levantó dejando desorientadas a las morenas, que veían como el pequeño se adentraba en el agua, mojándose los pies descalzos, y se levantaron para frenarlo pero algo les hizo frenarse.

Dianna se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo, le quito las lágrimas que caían de sus ojitos –**mientras tu sigas viviendo, yo seguiré viva – **le sonrió y le beso –**nunca olvides que te quiero mi pequeño Charlie –** le sonrió contagiándole la sonrisa a su hijo.

-**vamos bebe, es hora de ir a dormir- **dijo Naya levantándose y agarrándole de la mano, cuando llegaron a la altura agarra la mano de Lea, y se dirigían a la casa, cuando se soltó de las manos de sus madres de golpe y corrió para quedar enfrente de Dianna.

-**Te quiero mucho, mami- **se le lanzó a las brazos el pequeño a la rubia, y está le volvió a besar en la cabeza.

Volvió corriendo a sus madres que estaban algo desconcentradas de lo que hacía su hijo, pero decidieron no darle mucha importancia.

**-Por cierto, mi príncipe ¿cómo vas a poner al velero?- **le cuestiono Lea mientras le metían a la cama.

-**Mi Pequeño Charlie- **dijo feliz, provocando lágrimas en las dos morenas.

-**Es perfecto- **dijo la latina besándole.

-**¿Crees que le guste a mami?- **le cuestiono el rubio mirándole con sus ojos claros.

-**Le encantará- **dijo Lea besándole.

-**Buenas Noches Mi Pequeño Charlie- **dijeron las dos morenas. Y apagaron la luz.

_**FIN**_

N.A: Gracias por leer esta historia, espero que os guste, os dije que habría drama, jajajjaja, si alguien no le gusta sorry!

Se agradecen los comentarios tanto positivos como negativos.

YA SABEIS QUE UN REVIEW, SIEMPRE ES BIEN RECIVIDO

El lunes que viene empezare a subir otra historia nueva tendrá algo de Quinntana y Faberry.

Espero que os guste.

Besitos. Gracias.


End file.
